Diboian
=The Language of Diboian= Natively known as: Dibo /ˈdibɔ/ ...and he stood holding his hat and turned his wet face to the wind... za ti tsepizye u to ti poti za tseba to ti dukemboom moyay yam wumametgits Pronunciation: /za tiː ʦɛˈpizjɛ uː tɔː tiː ˈpotiː za ˈʦɛba tɔː tiː ˌdukemˈbɔːɔːm ˈmɔːjaːj jaːm ˌwuːmaːˈmɛːtgiːʦ/ Dibo word order: and he stood holding his hat and turned his wet face to the wind Grammar Main word order: Subject-Verb-Object-Oblique. "Mary opened the door with a key" turns into Mary opened the door with a key. Adjective order: Adjectives are positioned before the noun. Adposition: prepositions Noun morphology Plurals are optional for non-human nouns. Definite article Uses of definite article that differ from English: • Used to talk about countable nouns in general  Example: English's ‘I like cats’ would translate to ‘I like the cats’ • Not used for mass (uncountable) nouns  ‘Walking in the mud’ would always translate to ‘Walking in mud’. • Used for personal names in third person: ‘The Maria has left for school’ • Used for languages: ‘The English’ • Used with place names: ‘The London’ Indefinite article Personal pronouns Verbs Perfect aspect ‘have studied’ No perfect aspect. Progressive aspect ‘am studying’ Prefix: w(o)- /w(ɔ)-/ Tense affixes come between the root verb and the progressive affix. Imperative ‘study!’ (as a command) Prefix: m(u)- /m(uː)-/ Negation Uses the particle mbu /mbuː/ after main verb phrase. Derivational morphology Adjective → noun = If starts with vowel: prefix ɔːsp- Else: prefix epo- Noun → adjective = prefix pɛː- Noun → verb = If starts with vowel: prefix mb- Else: prefix tiː- Verb → noun = If starts with vowel: prefix ɛːmp- Else: prefix ambiː- Verb → adjective = prefix iː- Adjective → adverb = If starts with vowel: prefix eːnt- Else: prefix ɔːɛː- One who Xs (e.g. paint → painter) = If starts with vowel: prefix ɛːn- Else: prefix oːmɔː- Place of (e.g. wine → winery) = prefix bɛ- Diminutive = prefix iː- Augmentative = If starts with vowel: prefix j- Else: prefix mɔ- Dibo - English Dictionary Key: spelling /pronunciation/ part of speech. definition(s) *a /a/ n. ear *a /aː/ v. do *ad /aːd/ n. body *ag /aːg/ n. procedure *ak /aːk/ n. plight *am /aːm/ n. force *ambibondomee /ˌambiːˌboːndoˈmɛːɛː/ n. decision *ambiboy /amˈbiːbɔj/ n. settlement *ambichobe /ˌambiːˈʧɔːbe/ n. feeling *ambichompo /ˌambiːˈʧɔːmpɔː/ n. death *ambichowak /ˌambiːˈʧɔːwaːk/ n. protection *ambidey /amˈbiːdej/ n. arrival *ambidzo /amˈbiːʣoː/ n. growth *ambimap /amˈbiːmaːp/ n. ability *ambimbettu /ˌambiːmˈbɛttuː/ n. analysis *ambimbeyey /ˌambiːmˈbeːjɛːj/ n. treatment *ambimbuy /amˈbiːmbuːj/ n. product *ambimembu /ˌambiːˈmeːmbuː/ n. argument *ambimeo /ˌambiːˈmɛːoː/ n. preparation *ambimi /amˈbiːmiː/ n. knowledge *ambimij /amˈbiːmiːʤ/ n. description *ambimiu /ˌambiːˈmiːu/ n. identity *ambimonte /ˌambiːˈmɔːnteː/ n. opening *ambimuy /amˈbiːmuːj/ n. election *ambinay /amˈbiːnaj/ n. suggestion *ambinode /ˌambiːˈnɔːde/ n. painting *ambinom /amˈbiːnoːm/ n. belief *ambinosots /ˌambiːˈnɔːsɔːʦ/ n. behaviour *ambinue /ˌambiːˈnuɛ/ n. agreement *ambinuyotyewa /ˌambiːˌnujɔˈtjeːwa/ n. frost *ambipeid /ˌambiːˈpɛːiːd/ n. reflection *ambipez /amˈbiːpɛːz/ n. service *ambipezim /ˌambiːˈpɛːzim/ n. loss *ambisemi /ˌambiːˈseːmiː/ n. destruction *ambititem /ˌambiːˈtiːtɛːm/ n. training *ambiwemop /ˌambiːˈweːmoːp/ n. response *ambiwexi /ˌambiːˈweːɣi/ n. pleasure *ambiwomu /ˌambiːˈwoːmuː/ n. division *ambiwutti /ˌambiːˈwuːttiː/ n. cost *ambixod /amˈbiːxɔd/ n. defence *ambiyemom /ˌambiːˈjɛːmɔːm/ n. memory *ambiyeni /ˌambiːˈjɛːniː/ n. proof *ambiyomu /ˌambiːˈjɔːmuː/ n. choice *ap /aːp/ n. race *as /aːs/ adj. guilty *at /aːt/ v. add *ats /aːʦ/ n. clause *ax /aːɣ/ n. saint *ay /aːj/ n. stomach, belly (stomach area) *az /aːz/ n. nerve *ba /ba/ v. turn *bad /bad/ n. reason *bag /bag/ n. lace *baj /baʤ/ v. maintain *bam /bam/ n. metal *bap /bap/ v. receive *bas /bas/ v. contribute *bat /bat/ n. window *bax /bax/ n. sanctuary *bay /baj/ n. food *bebe /ˈbɛbe/ n. enemy *bebe /ˈbɛbɛː/ n. scale *bebo /ˈbɛbɔː/ n. base *beboy /ˈbɛbɔj/ prep. via *becho /ˈbɛʧɔ/ adj. dead *bechoi /bɛˈʧɔːiː/ n. cafe *bechok /ˈbɛʧɔk/ v. lament *bedot /ˈbɛdɔːt/ adj. consistent *bedunus /bɛˈdunuːs/ n. graveyard *bedyig /ˈbɛdjiːg/ n. species *beet /ˈbɛɛːt/ v. insist *bei /ˈbɛi/ n. absence *bejonot /bɛˈʤɔnoːt/ n. chemist *bekam /ˈbɛkaːm/ v. end *beke /ˈbɛke/ v. boil *bema /ˈbɛmaː/ v. embody *bemay /ˈbɛmaːj/ n. ensemble *bembam /ˈbɛmbaːm/ n. razor *bembe /ˈbɛmbɛː/ v. gasp *bembi /ˈbɛmbiː/ adj. firm *bembim /ˈbɛmbiːm/ n. regression *bembu /ˈbɛmbuː/ adj. naked *bembuk /ˈbɛmbuːk/ adj. selfish *bemo /ˈbɛmoː/ n. vein *bemo /ˈbɛmɔː/ n. tension *bempe /ˈbɛmpeː/ adv. furthermore *bempe' /ˈbɛmpɛʔ/ n. tab *bempo /ˈbɛmpo/ v. commission *bempox /ˈbɛmpɔːɣ/ adj. drunk (inebriated) *bemu /ˈbɛmuː/ adj. immense *benat /ˈbɛnaːt/ n. appearance *bende /ˈbɛndɛ/ v. manage *bende /ˈbɛndɛː/ v. resent *bendet /ˈbɛndɛt/ n. initiative *bendo /ˈbɛndɔː/ n. flash *bendod /ˈbɛndod/ n. elevation *bendot /ˈbɛndot/ n. embargo *bene /ˈbɛnɛː/ adv. too *benek /ˈbɛnɛːk/ n. chemical *beni /ˈbɛniː/ adv. however *bente /ˈbɛnteː/ num. billion *bente /ˈbɛntɛː/ n. volcano *bentom /ˈbɛntɔːm/ n. platter *benud /ˈbɛnuːd/ adj. stubborn *beo /ˈbɛɔː/ n. armour *beondo /bɛˈɔːndo/ n. grocer *beoz /ˈbɛɔːz/ v. cough *bepa /ˈbɛpaː/ n. cavity *bepe /ˈbɛpɛː/ v. bump *bepi /ˈbɛpiː/ n. scope *bepto /ˈbɛptɔː/ v. glide *besto /ˈbɛstoː/ n. debt *beti /ˈbɛtiː/ det. both *betse /ˈbɛʦe/ n. factor *betsondemem /ˌbɛʦɔːnˈdɛːmɛːm/ n. armoury *betwep /ˈbɛtwɛp/ n. earth *beu /ˈbɛuː/ n. journey *beux /ˈbɛuɣ/ n. saucepan *bewa /ˈbɛwa/ n. cane *bewa /ˈbɛwaː/ n. stake *beweyip /bɛˈweːjiːp/ n. winery *beya /ˈbɛja/ n. resource *beyese /bɛˈjɛːseː/ n. stable *beyey /ˈbɛjɛːj/ adj. sincere *beyi /ˈbɛjiː/ adv. nowhere *beyu /ˈbɛjuː/ v. wear *bezi /ˈbɛzi/ v. float *bezyo /ˈbɛzjɔː/ n. command *bezyoy /ˈbɛzjɔːj/ n. control *bo /boː/ v. call *bo /bɔ/ pron. we *bo /bɔ/ v. be (exist - there is/are) *bod /bɔd/ v. break *bodandonte /ˌboːdaːnˈdɔːntɛː/ n. trap *bodop /ˈboːdɔp/ n. statistic *bodyuzyeox /ˌboːdjuːˈzjɛoːx/ adj. spare *bodzim /ˈboːʣim/ n. commission *boemo /boːˈeːmoː/ n. cynic *bog /bɔg/ det. which *boje /ˈbɔʤeː/ v. allege *bok /boːk/ adj. substantial *bok /bɔk/ v. like *bokepaye /ˌboːkeˈpaːjɛː/ adv. sometimes *boki /ˈboːkiː/ v. gear *bom /boːm/ adj. stable *bom /bɔm/ prep. around *bom /bɔm/ pron. us *bomagetyi /ˌboːmaːˈgɛːtjiː/ n. rubble *bomawite /ˌboːmaːˈwiːte/ adj. lush *bombantemam /ˌboːmbaːnˈtɛmaːm/ v. book *bombax /ˈboːmbaɣ/ adj. certain *bombueme /ˌboːmbuːˈɛːmɛː/ v. justify *bomo /ˈboːmoː/ n. athlete *bomo /ˈbɔmoː/ v. collapse *bompogemiy /ˌboːmpoˈgemiːj/ v. appeal *bompogobey /ˌboːmpoˈgɔːbɛːj/ n. thunder *bomu /ˈboːmuː/ n. opinion *bomuy /ˈboːmuːj/ n. carrot *bonantopte /ˌboːnaːnˈtɔːpteː/ v. revolve *bonats /ˈbɔnaʦ/ adj. valid *bondeg /ˈboːndeːg/ v. perch *bondenastig /ˌboːndɛˈnastiːg/ pron. anyone *bondo /ˈboːndo/ n. parlour *bondomee /ˌboːndoˈmɛːɛː/ v. decide *bono /ˈbɔnoː/ adj. innocent *bontetsemep /ˌboːntɛˈʦɛːmɛːp/ v. reproduce *bontexittu /ˌboːnteːˈxittuː/ v. scramble *bontiy /ˈboːntij/ v. leave *bonto /ˈboːntɔː/ n. oil *bontoy /ˈbɔntɔːj/ n. program *bonu /ˈboːnuː/ adj. antique *boonampe /ˌboːɔːˈnaːmpeː/ n. bullet *boondendog /ˌboːɔːnˈdɛndog/ n. cement *bop /boːp/ n. hut *bop /bɔp/ n. link *bope /ˈboːpɛː/ n. hallway *bos /bɔs/ num. million *bosots /ˈboːsɔʦ/ v. harass *bot /boːt/ n. human *bot /bɔt/ n. parcel *bote /ˈbɔte/ n. rank (military) *boteptixe /ˌboːtepˈtiːxeː/ n. crusade *bots /bɔʦ/ v. register *botyem /ˈbɔtjɛm/ v. enlist *botyom /ˈbɔtjom/ n. quota *bowat /ˈbɔwat/ v. testimfy *boy /boːj/ n. location *boy /bɔj/ v. settle (land) *boya /ˈbɔjaː/ n. fatigue *boyey /ˈboːjɛːj/ n. independence *boz /bɔz/ n. wound *bu /buː/ n. meal *buy /buːj/ v. dwell *chi /ʧiː/ num. one *chi' /ʧiːʔ/ v. murmur *chid /ʧiːd/ prep. among *chij /ʧiːʤ/ adj. blue *chik /ʧiːk/ n. network *chim /ʧiːm/ n. place *chip /ʧiːp/ num. four *chit /ʧiːt/ n. week *chits /ʧiːʦ/ n. cream *chix /ʧiːɣ/ n. turf *chiy /ʧiːj/ adv. well *chiz /ʧiːz/ v. have to (must) *cho /ʧɔː/ det. this *chobe /ˈʧɔːbe/ v. feel *chobo /ˈʧɔːbɔː/ v. invade *choche /ˈʧɔːʧeː/ n. desk *chod /ʧɔːd/ n. threat *chodo /ˈʧɔːdɔ/ n. curl *choe /ˈʧɔːɛː/ n. theory *choet /ˈʧɔːɛːt/ n. crab *choget /ˈʧɔːgɛːt/ adv. just *choi /ˈʧɔːiː/ n. coffee *chok /ʧɔːk/ v. bolster *chomap /ˈʧɔːmaːp/ v. pave *chomba /ˈʧɔːmbaː/ n. corpse *chombaj /ˈʧɔːmbaʤ/ v. squash *chombe /ˈʧɔːmbɛː/ n. flavour *chombu /ˈʧɔːmbuː/ n. throne *chombuj /ˈʧɔːmbuːʤ/ n. precinct *chombum /ˈʧɔːmbuːm/ adj. smart *chomom /ˈʧɔːmoːm/ n. fiction *chompets /ˈʧɔːmpɛʦ/ v. intimidate *chompo /ˈʧɔːmpɔː/ v. die *chomu /ˈʧɔːmuː/ adj. intricate *chona /ˈʧɔːnaː/ v. sprout *chonat /ˈʧɔːnaːt/ v. balance *chonde /ˈʧɔːndeː/ n. skull *chonde /ˈʧɔːndɛ/ n. propaganda *chonde /ˈʧɔːndɛː/ v. include *chonded /ˈʧɔːndɛːd/ n. track *chondo /ˈʧɔːndo/ adj. similar *chondo /ˈʧɔːndɔː/ adj. rude *choni /ˈʧɔːniː/ n. tooth *chonig /ˈʧɔːniːg/ n. clan *chonix /ˈʧɔːniːx/ n. protagonist *chonsey /ˈʧɔːnseːj/ prep. off *chonte /ˈʧɔːntɛː/ n. curve *chontep /ˈʧɔːnteːp/ v. topple *chontep /ˈʧɔːntɛp/ n. autumn *chontey /ˈʧɔːnteːj/ n. present (time) *chonto /ˈʧɔːntɔː/ n. sock *chonu /ˈʧɔːnuː/ n. attic *chonut /ˈʧɔːnuːt/ n. hedge *choo /ˈʧɔːoː/ n. morale *chop /ʧɔːp/ n. soap *chope /ˈʧɔːpe/ v. send *chopi /ˈʧɔːpiː/ prep. beside *chopo /ˈʧɔːpɔ/ adv. somewhat *chostu /ˈʧɔːstuː/ n. grandfather *chot /ʧɔːt/ n. grease *chotem /ˈʧɔːtɛːm/ n. call *chotgo /ˈʧɔːtgoː/ adj. narrative *chotwep /ˈʧɔːtweːp/ n. arch *chotwo /ˈʧɔːtwɔː/ n. area *chotyim /ˈʧɔːtjiːm/ v. be (age) *chowa /ˈʧɔːwaː/ n. skin, fur *chowak /ˈʧɔːwaːk/ v. protect *chowi /ˈʧɔːwiː/ n. strap *chowod /ˈʧɔːwɔd/ num. two *chowot /ˈʧɔːwɔt/ n. prestige *choy /ʧɔːj/ n. bill *choyay /ˈʧɔːjaj/ adj. general *choye /ˈʧɔːjɛː/ v. affect *da /da/ n. monster *dad /dad/ v. reveal *dag /dag/ n. prey *dats /daʦ/ v. vibrate *de /de/ n. sense *de /dɛː/ v. put *de' /deʔ/ v. admire *de' /dɛːʔ/ adj. classic *ded /ded/ n. mouth *ded /dɛːd/ n. door *deg /dɛːg/ adj. ambiguous *dej /dɛːʤ/ n. menu *deji /ˈdeʤi/ v. change *dek /dek/ v. tie *dem /dem/ n. luck *dem /dɛːm/ n. neck *dep /dep/ n. sibling *dep /dɛːp/ n. wealth *det /det/ n. pistol *det /dɛːt/ n. guerrilla *dets /deʦ/ conj. before *dey /dej/ v. arrive *dey /dɛːj/ v. drive *deya /ˈdeja/ adj. flat *dez /dɛːz/ n. bucket *dichek /ˈdiʧek/ n. foliage *dide /ˈdidɛː/ v. sniff *dima /ˈdimaː/ v. comprise *dimap /ˈdimaːp/ n. egg *dimay /ˈdimaːj/ v. abuse *dimbu /ˈdimbuː/ n. outline *dimbum /ˈdimbuːm/ av. resist *dimi /ˈdimiː/ n. transport *dimpo /ˈdimpo/ v. warn *dimuy /ˈdimuːj/ n. lecture *dina /ˈdina/ n. fan (enthusiast) *dinde /ˈdindɛ/ n. formula *dindo /ˈdindɔː/ n. ideal *dinik /ˈdiniːk/ adj. gradual *dinte /ˈdintɛː/ n. writer *dintey /ˈdinteːj/ n. adversary *dintip /ˈdintip/ n. channel (of water) *dinto /ˈdintɔː/ adv. merely *dinu /ˈdinuː/ adj. fuzzy *dinuts /ˈdinuːʦ/ v. monitor *dio /ˈdiɔː/ n. courtyard *dipe /ˈdipe/ n. bargain *dipi /ˈdipiː/ n. action *dipix /ˈdipiːx/ v. clean *disi /ˈdisi/ adv. thus *ditim /ˈditiːm/ v. inquire *ditse /ˈdiʦeː/ n. hydrogen *ditse /ˈdiʦɛː/ prep. across *dittot /ˈdittoːt/ n. coconut *ditye /ˈditjeː/ n. trail *diu /ˈdiu/ adj. casual *diuy /ˈdiuːj/ v. donate *diwa /ˈdiwa/ n. glacier *diwi /ˈdiwiː/ n. star *diwik /ˈdiwiːk/ n. manual *diwit /ˈdiwiːt/ n. cliff *diwo /ˈdiwɔ/ n. idea *dixoj /ˈdixɔʤ/ n. shed *diya /ˈdija/ adj. wonderful *diya /ˈdijaː/ conj. whether *diyu /ˈdijuː/ v. ruin *dizyoy /ˈdizjɔːj/ n. cellar *doe /ˈdoɛː/ n. implant *doem /ˈdoɛːm/ adj. broad *dogo /ˈdogɔː/ n. fracture *doko /ˈdokɔ/ n. marathon *domam /ˈdomaːm/ n. brother *dombam /ˈdombaːm/ n. girlfriend *dombe /ˈdombɛː/ adj. vague *dombex /ˈdombɛːɣ/ n. foot *domey /ˈdomɛːj/ n. mandate *domo /ˈdomɔː/ n. cracker *dompem /ˈdompɛm/ n. sign *domu /ˈdomuː/ n. novice *donde /ˈdondɛ/ n. interior *dondek /ˈdondeːk/ adj. loyal *donid /ˈdoniːd/ v. whisk *donti /ˈdonti/ adj. social *dontiy /ˈdontij/ n. amateur *dontoy /ˈdontɔːj/ n. mule *doo /ˈdoɔː/ v. loom *dopa /ˈdopaː/ adj. late *dosots /ˈdosɔʦ/ n. chick (girl) *dospos /ˈdospoːs/ n. frenzy *dota /ˈdotaː/ n. institute *dotgots /ˈdotgoːʦ/ adj. open *dotse /ˈdoʦe/ n. blouse *dotsi /ˈdotsiː/ n. lock *dotti /ˈdottiː/ n. pubic hair *dotye /ˈdotjɛ/ v. negotiate *douz /ˈdouːz/ n. science *doxi /ˈdoxi/ v. plug *doya /ˈdojaː/ n. tin *dubontii /ˌdubɔnˈtiiː/ n. character *dudentey /duˈdɛːntɛj/ n. maple *duekemim /ˌduɛˈkɛːmiːm/ prep. such *duke /ˈdukɛː/ v. wield *dukemboom /ˌdukemˈbɔːɔːm/ adj. wet *dumbe /ˈdumbɛː/ n. poem *dumboxoma /ˌdumboːˈɣɔːmaː/ n. artillery *dumbubodep /ˌdumbuːˈbɔːdep/ v. ground *dumbum /ˈdumbuːm/ n. mural *dumotyomba /ˌdumoːˈtjɔːmba/ n. accident *dumpewimbem /ˌdumpɛˈwiːmbɛːm/ n. poultry *dunde /ˈdundɛ/ n. saddle *dunde /ˈdundɛː/ adv. about *dundeptut /dunˈdeːptut/ n. outcome *dundetyemo /ˌdundɛˈtjɛmoː/ v. congregate *dunsonsina /ˌdunsonˈsiːnaː/ conj. except *dunti /ˈdunti/ n. stuff *duntom /ˈduntɔːm/ adj. awake *dunus /ˈdunuːs/ n. grave *duo /ˈduɔː/ v. pronounce *dupa /ˈdupaː/ adj. last (previous) *dupendeem /ˌdupenˈdɛɛm/ v. conform *dusombixim /ˌdusɔmˈbiːɣim/ v. build *dustupex /dusˈtuːpex/ v. roast *dutem /ˈdutɛːm/ n. organ *dutgomimpo /ˌdutgɔːˈmiːmpo/ n. bureaucrat *dutgoyiy /dutˈgoːjiːj/ v. kick *dutsomee /ˌduʦɔˈmɛːɛː/ n. cork *dutwetwombam /ˌdutweːˈtwɔːmbaːm/ n. nest *dutyom /ˈdutjom/ n. mistress *duu /ˈduu/ v. finish *duusinde /ˌduuˈsindɛː/ n. distress *duwaimpej /ˌduwaːˈiːmpɛːʤ/ n. tag *duwetsi /duˈwɛːtsiː/ v. eat *duxitse /duˈɣiʦeː/ v. roam *duxonu /duˈxɔnuː/ adj. electoral *duyat /ˈdujaːt/ n. energy *dzebey /ˈʣɛbɛːj/ v. pass *dzedzem /ˈʣɛʣeːm/ adj. regular *dzeem /ˈʣɛɛm/ n. instrument *dzeet /ˈʣɛɛt/ n. layout *dzege /ˈʣɛgeː/ n. silver *dzembi /ˈʣɛmbiː/ n. navy *dzemiy /ˈʣɛmiːj/ n. comment *dzemo /ˈʣɛmoː/ n. fungus *dzendek /ˈʣɛndɛk/ n. louse *dzentem /ˈʣɛnteːm/ v. walk *dzepe /ˈʣɛpɛː/ n. right *dzepej /ˈʣɛpɛːʤ/ v. anticipate *dzeta /ˈʣɛtaː/ n. option *dzete /ˈʣɛte/ n. advice *dzetox /ˈʣɛtɔɣ/ n. demise *dzetsig /ˈʣɛʦig/ n. niece *dzetso /ˈʣɛʦɔ/ v. protest *dzetsuk /ˈʣɛtsuːk/ n. erection *dzeyay /ˈʣɛjaj/ adj. missing *dzeyiy /ˈʣɛjiːj/ v. evacuate *dzezye /ˈʣɛzjɛ/ v. cram *dzo /ʣoː/ v. grow *dzocheyi /ʣoːˈʧeːjiː/ v. populate *dzod /ʣoːd/ n. dam *dzodet /ˈʣoːdet/ n. faith *dzodetyem /ʣoːˈdeːtjeːm/ n. insect *dzodyunandeg /ˌʣoːdjuːˈnandɛːg/ v. control *dzojomponse /ˌʣoːʤɔːmˈponseː/ n. compound *dzok /ʣoːk/ n. student *dzokponseyay /ˌʣoːkpoːnˈseːjaːj/ n. top, mountain *dzom /ʣoːm/ num. first *dzombape /ʣoːmˈbapɛː/ n. brain *dzombupotseg /ˌʣoːmbuːˈpɔʦeːg/ n. hurricane *dzomi /ˈʣoːmiː/ n. reptile *dzomoyiy /ʣoːˈmoːjiːj/ v. evoke *dzomup /ˈʣoːmuːp/ adj. angry *dzomuxina /ˌʣoːmuːˈɣinaː/ n. aunt *dzondo /ˈʣoːndo/ adj. ancient *dzondod /ˈʣoːndɔːd/ adv. hence *dzontem /ˈʣoːntɛːm/ adj. rear *dzontene /ʣoːnˈtɛːnɛː/ v. exacerbate *dzonti /ˈʣoːnti/ v. pluck *dzonuma /ʣoːˈnuːmaː/ adj. pervasive *dzop /ʣoːp/ det. whose *dzopembina /ˌʣoːpemˈbiːnaː/ n. career *dzopokim /ʣoːˈpɔkiːm/ n. gold *dzosots /ˈʣoːsɔʦ/ v. inhale *dzot /ʣoːt/ v. divert *dzotyebomom /ˌʣoːtjɛˈbɔːmoːm/ interj. welcome *dzotyempez /ʣoːˈtjeːmpeːz/ n. cart *dzowat /ˈʣoːwaːt/ det. several *dzoy /ʣoːj/ n. mess *dzoyap /ˈʣoːjap/ n. tee *dzoyatsope /ˌʣoːjaːˈʦɔːpɛː/ adv. otherwise *dzoyawat /ʣoːˈjawaːt/ n. spell (of magic) *dzoyenut /ʣoːˈjɛːnuːt/ adj. arbitrary *dzoyiyame /ˌʣoːjiːˈjaːmɛː/ n. genocide *dzozyime /ʣoːˈzjiːmɛː/ n. gossip *dzozyunsosots /ˌʣoːzjunˈsosɔːʦ/ n. trench *e /e/ adv. ok *e /eː/ n. hair (of body) *e /ɛː/ det. these *e' /ɛːʔ/ n. concept *e'e /ˈɛːʔeː/ v. trick *e'e /ˈɛːʔɛː/ v. fly *eba /ˈeːbaː/ v. work *eba /ˈɛːbaː/ adj. insane *ebay /ˈɛːbaːj/ n. cove *ebe /ˈeːbɛː/ n. object *ebe /ˈɛbɛː/ n. compassion *ebey /ˈɛːbɛːj/ n. store *ebo /ˈɛːbɔː/ n. toast *eboy /ˈeːbɔːj/ v. hurl *eche /ˈeːʧe/ adj. vibrant *eche /ˈeːʧeː/ n. son *echo /ˈɛʧɔ/ v. develop *echo /ˈɛːʧɔː/ n. pond *ed /ed/ v. display *ed /eːd/ n. breeze *ed /ɛːd/ prep. concerning *eda /ˈɛːdaː/ adj. thorough *edji' /ˈeːdʤiːʔ/ n. brush, brush (for hair) *edo /ˈeːdɔː/ n. siege *edo /ˈɛdɔ/ n. orchard *edo /ˈɛːdɔː/ v. reserve *edyi /ˈɛːdjiː/ v. deprive *edyig /ˈɛːdjiːg/ v. confront *edyo /ˈeːdjɔː/ adv. once *edyo /ˈɛdjɔː/ v. pause *edyu /ˈɛdju/ adj. lovely *ee /ˈeːɛː/ n. stream *ee /ˈɛːɛ/ n. trousers, pants *eey /ˈeːɛːj/ n. comfort *eey /ˈɛːɛj/ v. live *ege /ˈɛːge/ n. motel *ege /ˈɛːgɛː/ n. wave (ocean) *ei /ˈɛiː/ n. time *ei /ˈɛːiː/ v. revise *eje /ˈɛːʤɛː/ n. throat *ek /ek/ n. basket *ek /ɛːk/ v. twist *eka /ˈeːkaː/ n. cuff *eke /ˈɛːkɛː/ n. dove *eki /ˈɛkiː/ v. thrill *ekim /ˈɛːkiːm/ n. powder *eko /ˈɛkɔ/ v. found *ekoy /ˈeːkɔj/ adj. temporary *em /em/ adj. brown *em /eːm/ art. the (m. pl. accussative) *em /ɛːm/ art. the (m. accussative) *em /ɛːm/ art. the (m. genitive) *em /ɛːm/ art. the (m. pl. genitive) *em /ɛːm/ v. show *ema /ˈeːmaː/ adj. damn *ema /ˈɛmaː/ n. ward *emba /ˈeːmba/ n. compost *emba /ˈeːmbaː/ n. hedge *emba /ˈɛmba/ v. shock *emba /ˈɛːmbaː/ n. patron *embam /ˈeːmbam/ n. infant *embam /ˈɛːmbam/ n. cloud *embe /ˈeːmbɛː/ n. salt *embe /ˈɛmbɛː/ n. plane *embe /ˈɛːmbɛː/ n. kettle *embi /ˈeːmbiː/ n. ferry *embu /ˈɛːmbuː/ n. scarf *embum /ˈɛːmbuːm/ n. lever *eme /ˈeːmɛː/ n. law *eme /ˈɛmɛː/ adj. backward *emem /ˈɛːmɛːm/ n. player *emi /ˈeːmiː/ n. palm (of hand) *emi /ˈɛmiː/ v. reform *emo /ˈeːmoː/ adj. local *emo /ˈɛːmoː/ n. bark *emo /ˈɛːmɔː/ n. process *emop /ˈeːmoːp/ n. crater *empe /ˈɛmpɛ/ v. pick *empe /ˈɛmpɛː/ n. dot *empe /ˈɛːmpeː/ adv. up *empe /ˈɛːmpɛː/ n. subject *empe'e /ɛːmˈpɛːʔɛː/ n. flight *empecho /ɛːmˈpɛʧɔ/ n. development *empeta /ɛːmˈpɛtaː/ n. meeting *empeu /ɛːmˈpɛu/ n. discovery *empewe /ɛːmˈpeːwɛː/ n. excitement *empex /ˈɛːmpeːx/ n. poison *empezye /ɛːmˈpeːzjɛ/ n. thought *empiya /ɛːmˈpiːjaː/ n. movement *empo /ˈeːmpo/ n. warrant *empompe /ɛːmˈpompeː/ n. explanation *empomu /ɛːmˈpomuː/ n. hearing *empotye /ɛːmˈpoːtjeː/ n. failure *empowi /ɛːmˈpɔːwiː/ n. spelling *emu /ˈeːmuː/ adv. out *emu /ˈɛmuː/ v. summon *ena /ˈeːnaː/ adj. mid *ena /ˈɛna/ adv. long *ena /ˈɛːna/ v. probe *ena /ˈɛːnaː/ v. impose *enak /ˈɛːnaːk/ n. venom *ende /ˈeːndeː/ v. climb *ende /ˈeːndɛː/ adj. grey *ende /ˈɛndeː/ n. oven *ende /ˈɛndɛ/ v. irrigate *ended /ˈeːndɛd/ n. temper *endo /ˈeːndɔː/ adj. live *eneba /ɛːˈneːbaː/ n. worker, employee *eneme /ɛːˈneːmɛː/ n. lawyer *eneme /ɛːˈneːmɛː/ n. lawyer *eni /ˈeːniː/ adj. immune *eni /ˈɛniː/ n. spring (coil) *eno /ˈenoː/ pron. everything *eno /ˈɛːnoː/ v. spread *enoma /ɛːˈnɔːmaː/ n. sailor *enozye /ɛːˈnoːzjɛ/ n. government official *ensi /ˈɛnsiː/ prep. till *ensi /ˈɛːnsiː/ n. square *enso /ˈeːnsɔː/ n. defect *ente /ˈɛnteː/ n. figure *ente /ˈɛntɛ/ n. illusion *ente /ˈɛːnteː/ v. propel *entem /ˈeːntɛːm/ v. erupt *entep /ˈeːntɛːp/ n. impression *enti /ˈɛnti/ n. lease *enti /ˈɛːnti/ adv. especially *entiy /ˈeːntij/ adj. ugly *ento /ˈɛːntɔː/ n. mammal *entupomou /eːnˌtupɔˈmɔːuː/ adv. clearly *enu /ˈeːnuː/ n. underwear *enu /ˈɛnuː/ n. hay *enu /ˈɛːnuː/ n. relationship *enumba /ɛːˈnuːmbaː/ n. warrior *eo /ˈeːɔː/ n. soldier *eo /ˈɛɔː/ n. radius *eo /ˈɛːɔː/ adj. absent *ep /ep/ n. retention *ep /eːp/ v. stack *ep /ɛːp/ n. second *epa /ˈeːpaː/ v. seek *epas /ˈɛːpaːs/ v. dig *epe /ˈɛːpɛː/ n. persona *epits /ˈɛːpiːʦ/ v. devastate *epo /ˈeːpɔ/ n. marsh *epo /ˈɛːpɔ/ v. offend *epodzomup /ˌepoˈʣoːmuːp/ n. anger *epojoyay /ˌepoˈʤɔjaj/ n. heat *epokemba /ˌepoˈkeːmbaː/ n. happiness *epomak /eˈpomaːk/ n. confidence *epombontetsendit /ˌepomˌboːntɛˈʦɛːndit/ n. strength *epomonde /ˌepoˈmɔːndɛː/ n. youth *epomop /eˈpomɔp/ n. sickness, disease *eponotseg /ˌepoˈnɔːʦeg/ n. anxiety *eponumbuntente /ˌepoˌnumbuːnˈtɛːnteː/ n. fertility *epopinid /ˌepoˈpiniːd/ n. darkness *eposeti /ˌepoˈseːtiː/ n. beauty *epotindok /ˌepoˈtiːndɔːk/ n. sadness *epotsoe /ˌepoˈʦɔːɛ/ n. perfection *epowe /eˈpoweː/ n. length *epoweba /ˌepoˈweːbaː/ n. violence *epoweyuy /ˌepoˈweːjuːj/ n. subtlety *epoxed /eˈpoɣed/ n. difference *epoyese /ˌepoˈjɛːsɛː/ n. possibility *epto /ˈeːptoː/ n. blasphemy *epto /ˈeːptɔː/ n. constellation *eptu /ˈɛptu/ n. maid *eptu /ˈɛːptu/ n. wire *ese /ˈeːseː/ adj. fair *ese /ˈɛːsɛː/ n. maximum *esets /ˈɛːseːʦ/ n. turbine *eso /ˈeːsɔ/ n. spider *et /eːt/ art. the (m. nominative) *et /ɛːt/ n. letter *eta /ˈɛtaː/ v. meet *ete /ˈeːtɛː/ n. weight *ete /ˈɛte/ n. environment *ete /ˈɛːte/ v. convict *eto /ˈɛtɔ/ n. stain *ets /ɛːʦ/ n. sea *etse /ˈeːʦeː/ v. answer *etso /ˈeːʦɔː/ n. projection *ettu /ˈeːttu/ v. spit *etwe /ˈɛːtwɛ/ adj. free *etwi /ˈɛtwiː/ n. public *etyo /ˈeːtjɔː/ n. collar *etyo /ˈɛtjo/ n. progress *etyo /ˈɛːtjɔː/ adv. later *eu /ˈɛu/ v. discover *eu /ˈɛːu/ n. rodent *eug /ˈeːuːg/ v. install *ewa /ˈɛwa/ adj. abundant *ewa /ˈɛwaː/ v. compensate *ewad /ˈeːwad/ adv. elsewhere *ewad /ˈɛːwaːd/ v. verify *ewat /ˈeːwat/ v. lure *ewe /ˈeːwɛː/ v. excite *ewe /ˈɛwɛː/ n. anchor *ewe /ˈɛːwɛː/ v. compete *ex /ɛːɣ/ n. rain *exe /ˈeːɣeː/ adj. fine *exi /ˈeːxi/ v. enrich *exi /ˈɛːxi/ v. batter *ey /ej/ adv. over *ey /ɛːj/ n. view *eya /ˈeːjaː/ v. crush, grind *eyi /ˈeːjiː/ n. key *eyi /ˈɛjiː/ v. extract *eyip /ˈɛːjiːp/ n. end *eyo /ˈeːjɔ/ v. underscore *ez /ɛːz/ n. female *ezye /ˈeːzjɛ/ v. think *ezyo /ˈeːzjo/ n. lodge *ezyo /ˈɛzjɔː/ n. comrade *ezyoy /ˈɛːzjɔːj/ n. pyramid *ge /gɛː/ v. give *gebe /ˈgɛːbe/ n. arsenal *geched /ˈgɛːʧeːd/ n. matter *gechek /ˈgɛːʧeːk/ n. bunker *ged /gɛːd/ n. counselor *gede /ˈgɛːdɛː/ n. stand *gedep /ˈgɛːdep/ v. wash *gedep /ˈgɛːdeːp/ adj. adverse *geem /ˈgɛːɛːm/ n. cherry *geg /gɛːg/ n. rabbit *geget /ˈgɛːget/ n. uncle *geget /ˈgɛːgeːt/ n. cylinder *gejo /ˈgɛːʤɔ/ det. enough *gek /gɛːk/ det. much *geka /ˈgɛːkaː/ n. block *geke /ˈgɛːke/ prep. like *gem /gɛːm/ v. govern *gemba /ˈgɛːmbaː/ n. thumb *gembi /ˈgɛːmbiː/ v. vomit *gembu /ˈgɛːmbuː/ v. shake *gemop /ˈgɛːmoːp/ n. grace *gempo /ˈgɛːmpo/ n. document *gemu /ˈgɛːmuː/ v. stab *gena /ˈgɛːnaː/ n. mob *gende /ˈgɛːndɛː/ v. isolate *gendek /ˈgɛːndɛk/ n. belt *gendo /ˈgɛːndɔː/ v. tease *gendog /ˈgɛːndɔːg/ n. clash *genet /ˈgɛːnɛːt/ n. incident *geni /ˈgɛːniː/ v. hope *gensi /ˈgɛːnsiː/ v. miss (long for) *gente /ˈgɛːntɛː/ n. diner *gentey /ˈgɛːntɛːj/ n. front *gento /ˈgɛːntɔː/ n. palace *genu /ˈgɛːnuː/ n. uniform *genug /ˈgɛːnuːg/ v. foresee *geo /ˈgɛːoː/ pron. anything *geo /ˈgɛːɔː/ n. whore *geox /ˈgɛːɔːɣ/ adj. massive *gep /gɛːp/ adj. recent *gepats /ˈgɛːpaʦ/ n. dress *geptet /ˈgɛːpteːt/ n. mill *geptip /ˈgɛːptiːp/ n. spa *ges /gɛːs/ v. qualify *geso /ˈgɛːsɔ/ n. ice *gespo /ˈgɛːspɔː/ n. con *get /gɛːt/ adv. perhaps *geta /ˈgɛːtaː/ adj. overseas *getim /ˈgɛːtiːm/ adj. white *geto /ˈgɛːtɔ/ v. mandate *getsog /ˈgɛːʦɔg/ n. family *getyim /ˈgɛːtjiːm/ n. pavement *geu /ˈgɛːu/ v. acquire *geuz /ˈgɛːuːz/ n. axe *gewe /ˈgɛːwɛː/ n. suburb *gewi /ˈgɛːwiː/ n. rug *gewig /ˈgɛːwiːg/ adj. calm *gewit /ˈgɛːwiːt/ v. request *gewo /ˈgɛːwɔ/ v. sponsor *gex /gɛːx/ prep. plus *gex /gɛːɣ/ adv. nationwide *gexe /ˈgɛːɣɛ/ v. withstand *gexo /ˈgɛːxɔː/ n. bracket *gexoj /ˈgɛːxɔʤ/ v. offer *gey /gɛːj/ n. cost *gezi /ˈgɛːzi/ n. lightning *gezye /ˈgɛːzjeː/ v. praise *gezye /ˈgɛːzjɛ/ n. event *gi /giː/ v. bark *gi'om /ˈgiːʔɔːm/ n. den *giboy /ˈgiːbɔj/ adj. vacant *gide /ˈgiːde/ adj. audio *gidze /ˈgiːʣɛː/ n. pencil *gidzoede /ˌgiːʣɔˈɛːde/ n. note *giets /ˈgiːɛːʦ/ v. advertise *gieyo /giːˈɛjɔ/ n. butter *gige /ˈgiːgɛː/ n. local *gikam /ˈgiːkaːm/ v. assist *gim /giːm/ v. lift *gimba /ˈgiːmba/ n. sport *gimbe /ˈgiːmbɛː/ n. distinction *gimey /ˈgiːmɛːj/ adj. tight *gimi /ˈgiːmiː/ v. ache *gimo /ˈgiːmoː/ n. proliferation *gimo /ˈgiːmɔː/ v. huddle *gimom /ˈgiːmoːm/ adj. only *gimom /ˈgiːmɔːm/ v. strive *gimpets /ˈgiːmpɛːʦ/ n. glasses *gimpi /ˈgiːmpiː/ n. architecture *gimpi' /ˈgiːmpiːʔ/ n. behalf *gimpostoom /ˌgiːmposˈtoːom/ n. sequence *gimu /ˈgiːmuː/ n. vagina *gimum /ˈgiːmuːm/ v. recycle *gimumbe /giːˈmuːmbɛː/ n. scissors *gina /ˈgiːnaː/ adv. very *gindewid /giːnˈdɛːwiːd/ n. filter *gindod /ˈgiːndod/ n. glare *gine /ˈgiːnɛː/ n. shelf *ginets /ˈgiːnɛːʦ/ v. accumulate *ginso /ˈgiːnsɔː/ n. chapel *gintem /ˈgiːntɛːm/ conj. where *gintep /ˈgiːntɛːp/ v. fix, mend *gintey /ˈgiːntɛːj/ v. dangle *gio /ˈgiːɔː/ n. clerk *gipix /ˈgiːpiːɣ/ n. scrutiny *gipto /ˈgiːptoː/ num. third *gita /ˈgiːtaː/ n. carriage *gitim /ˈgiːtiːm/ n. benefit *gitsi /ˈgiːtsiː/ adj. clever *gitwutyijex /ˌgiːtwuˈtjiːʤeːɣ/ v. patrol *giuwayi /ˌgiːuːˈwajiː/ n. bachelor *giwenu /giːˈwɛːnuː/ n. tap *giwo /ˈgiːwɔ/ v. crouch *giwopag /giːˈwɔpag/ n. surf *gixi /ˈgiːɣi/ n. percent *giyiwompo /ˌgiːjiːˈwɔmpɔː/ v. study *giyo /ˈgiːjɔ/ v. suppress *giyu /ˈgiːjuː/ n. surplus *giyuntensem /ˌgiːjuːnˈtɛːnseːm/ pron. anybody *giyutwizyo /ˌgiːjuːˈtwiːzjɔː/ n. reward *gizem /ˈgiːzɛːm/ v. kidnap *gizye /ˈgiːzjeː/ adv. formerly *i /iː/ conj. if *i' /iːʔ/ v. travel *i'em /ˈiːʔɛːm/ n. excuse *i'etoba /ˌiːʔeːˈtɔbaː/ v. sustain *ibo /ˈiːbɔː/ v. whine *ibod /ˈiːbɔd/ adj. broken *ichewamba /ˌiːʧeˈwaːmbaː/ det. all *id /iːd/ v. remind *idombuya /ˌiːdɔmˈbuːja/ v. cure *iduu /iːˈduu/ adj. final *idze /ˈiːʣɛː/ v. deal *ie /ˈiɛː/ n. vintage *iepo /iːˈɛːpɔ/ adj. offensive *iezye /iːˈeːzjɛ/ adj. pensive *ig /iːg/ n. interview *ige /ˈiːgɛː/ n. infection *igo /ˈigɔː/ conj. rather *ij /iːʤ/ v. intend *ik /iːk/ prep. instead *ika /ˈikaː/ n. master *iko /ˈiːkɔ/ n. kin *ikpij /ˈiːkpiːʤ/ v. ask *im /iːm/ n. others *ima /ˈiːmaː/ n. paradise *imba /ˈiːmbaː/ v. damage *imbaj /ˈimbaʤ/ v. drape *imbam /ˈimbam/ adj. sophisticated *imbamucho /ˌiːmbaˈmuːʧɔː/ n. section *imbe /ˈimbɛː/ n. academy *imbe /ˈiːmbɛː/ v. squint *imbi /ˈiːmbiː/ n. permission *imbij /ˈiːmbiːʤ/ n. sewer *imbinso /iːmˈbinsɔː/ adj. careful *imbu /ˈimbuː/ n. capacity *ime /ˈimɛː/ n. optimism *imi /ˈiːmiː/ v. wait *imim /ˈimiːm/ n. charity *imiy /ˈiːmiːj/ n. shape *imo /ˈimoː/ v. note *imom /ˈiːmoːm/ n. order *impe /ˈimpeː/ v. conquer *impe /ˈiːmpɛ/ n. backpack *impoba /iːmˈpobaː/ v. blow *impos /ˈiːmpɔːs/ n. biscuit *imu /ˈimuː/ adj. nice *ina /ˈiːnaː/ v. retain *inag /ˈiːnaːg/ n. owner *inats /ˈiːnaʦ/ n. total *inde /ˈindɛ/ v. restrain *indeptot /iːnˈdɛptoːt/ adv. really *ine /ˈiːnɛː/ n. premise *inek /ˈiːnɛːk/ n. fire *inet /ˈiːnɛːt/ n. clown *ini /ˈiːniː/ n. guardian *inok /ˈiːnoːk/ v. transcend *inse /ˈiːnseː/ v. devote *inse /ˈiːnsɛ/ v. wave (salutation) *inte /ˈiːntɛ/ n. cafeteria *intenid /iːnˈteːniːd/ v. stun *inti /ˈinti/ n. summary *io /ˈiɔː/ v. accustom *io /ˈiːoː/ n. condition *iostumpo /ˌiːɔːsˈtumpo/ n. kitten *ip /iːp/ n. grandmother *ipa /ˈiːpaː/ v. inhabit *ipte /ˈipteː/ n. mood *ipto /ˈiptɔː/ n. footprint *ipto /ˈiːptɔː/ n. array *is /iːs/ v. designate *isembuk /iːˈseːmbuk/ n. puppy *ispo /ˈiːspoː/ v. flee *it /iːt/ n. fruit *itendek /iːˈtɛːndeːk/ adj. forgetful *itostu /iːˈtɔːstu/ adj. early *itse /ˈiʦeː/ n. male *itse /ˈiːʦe/ v. use *itwup /ˈitwup/ n. grain *ityo /ˈiːtjo/ adv. nowadays *iwa /ˈiwaː/ n. lower class *iwo /ˈiwɔ/ n. boost *ix /iːx/ n. reign *ix /iːɣ/ n. boot *ixi /ˈixi/ v. trip *iy /iːj/ v. catch *iya /ˈija/ v. feed *iya /ˈiːjaː/ v. move *iyae /iːˈjaɛ/ v. fight *iyi /ˈiːjiː/ v. define *iyup /ˈijuːp/ n. province *iyuy /ˈiːjuːj/ n. repetition *izyi /ˈizjiː/ n. fetus *izyiy /ˈiːzjiːj/ v. sort *izyu /ˈiːzju/ v. boost *jeboy /ˈʤɛbɔj/ n. desert *jeched /ˈʤɛʧɛːd/ v. applaud *jede /ˈʤɛdɛː/ adj. complex *jedep /ˈʤɛdɛːp/ n. zoo *jedet /ˈʤɛdɛːt/ n. telescope *jedop /ˈʤɛdɔːp/ adv. together *jedze /ˈʤɛʣɛː/ v. keep *jeem /ˈʤɛɛm/ adj. composite *jegok /ˈʤɛgɔːk/ v. alleviate *jejez /ˈʤɛʤeːz/ n. allergy *jekim /ˈʤɛkiːm/ v. shrink *jekom /ˈʤɛkɔm/ n. lottery *jemba /ˈʤɛmba/ adv. when *jembam /ˈʤɛmbaːm/ adj. endangered *jembu /ˈʤɛmbuː/ adj. gorgeous *jembuk /ˈʤɛmbuk/ n. cousin *jeme /ˈʤɛmɛː/ n. rationale *jemem /ˈʤɛmɛːm/ n. mound *jemey /ˈʤɛmɛːj/ n. bacteria *jemom /ˈʤɛmoːm/ n. buttocks *jemu /ˈʤɛmuː/ n. orbit *jenad /ˈʤɛnad/ n. pub *jenak /ˈʤɛnaːk/ v. spoil *jende /ˈʤɛndeː/ n. ray *jende /ˈʤɛndɛː/ n. showcase *jendeg /ˈʤɛndeːg/ v. stain *jeni /ˈʤɛniː/ v. creep *jentom /ˈʤɛntɔːm/ n. heritage *jentoy /ˈʤɛntɔːj/ v. uncover *jenup /ˈʤɛnuːp/ n. tourist *jenut /ˈʤɛnuːt/ adj. technical *jeots /ˈʤɛoʦ/ n. archive *jepag /ˈʤɛpaːg/ n. bead *jeptut /ˈʤɛptut/ n. electricity *jetim /ˈʤɛtiːm/ adj. great *jetom /ˈʤɛtɔm/ adj. obscure *jetseg /ˈʤɛʦɛːg/ prep. inside *jetwi /ˈʤɛtwiː/ n. embassy *jetwu /ˈʤɛtwu/ n. administration *jetyem /ˈʤɛtjɛm/ n. hood *jetyim /ˈʤɛtjiːm/ n. vent *jewed /ˈʤɛwɛːd/ n. tub *jexe /ˈʤɛɣɛ/ n. secret *jeyap /ˈʤɛjaːp/ n. counter (flat, elevated surface) *jeyep /ˈʤɛjɛːp/ n. shield *jeyu /ˈʤɛjuː/ n. side *jezim /ˈʤɛzim/ v. recite *jo /ʤɔ/ adv. even *jod /ʤɔd/ n. kindergarten *joge /ˈʤɔgɛː/ n. pearl *jogek /ˈʤɔgek/ n. intestine *joid /ˈʤɔiːd/ adj. gentle *jok /ʤɔk/ adj. red *jom /ʤɔm/ n. effort *jomo /ˈʤɔmoː/ n. lizard *jompo' /ˈʤɔmpoʔ/ v. seem *jonded /ˈʤɔndɛːd/ adj. obesie *jondek /ˈʤɔndɛːk/ n. sausage *jondo /ˈʤɔndɔː/ n. bump *jonot /ˈʤɔnoːt/ n. drug, medicine *jonso /ˈʤɔnsɔː/ adj. serial *jonte /ˈʤɔntɛː/ adj. lazy *jontep /ˈʤɔnteːp/ n. exile *jontom /ˈʤɔntɔːm/ n. cube *jonu /ˈʤɔnuː/ v. erect *jonut /ˈʤɔnuːt/ v. cooperate *joox /ˈʤɔoːx/ n. stride *jop /ʤɔp/ v. pay *jot /ʤɔt/ n. mattress *jote /ˈʤɔte/ n. patriot *jotto /ˈʤɔttɔː/ n. ink *jowek /ˈʤɔwɛːk/ adj. weak *joy /ʤɔj/ adv. indeed *joya /ˈʤɔja/ v. happen *joyay /ˈʤɔjaj/ adj. hot *ka /kaː/ pron. they *ka /kaː/ v. cook (prepare food) *kad /kaːd/ n. encounter *kag /kaːg/ v. focus *kaj /kaːʤ/ v. reinforce *kak /kaːk/ v. regulate *kam /kaːm/ prep. between *kap /kaːp/ v. cook (heat food), cook (prepare food) *kas /kaːs/ adj. furious *kat /kaːt/ n. decade *kats /kaːʦ/ n. position *kax /kaːɣ/ v. shop *kay /kaːj/ adj. tired *kaz /kaːz/ v. tick *ke /keː/ n. label *kebap /ˈkeːbaːp/ n. nut *keboy /ˈkeːbɔj/ v. turn sth. on *keche /ˈkeːʧeː/ v. lean *keche /ˈkeːʧɛː/ v. hurt *kechek /ˈkeːʧek/ n. footpath, sidewalk *ked /keːd/ adv. now *kede /ˈkeːdɛː/ n. tariff *kedop /ˈkeːdɔːp/ adj. marine *kedzo /ˈkeːʣɔ/ v. shoot *kee /ˈkeːɛ/ n. feast *kee /ˈkeːɛː/ n. diameter *keey /ˈkeːɛːj/ n. reversal *keget /ˈkeːgeːt/ n. millennium *kek /keːk/ adv. both *kekey /ˈkeːkej/ n. precedent *kekpi /ˈkeːkpiː/ adv. almost *kemam /ˈkeːmaːm/ n. direction *kemba /ˈkeːmba/ adj. empirical *kemba /ˈkeːmbaː/ adj. happy *kembem /ˈkeːmbɛːm/ n. quilt *kembok /ˈkeːmboːk/ adj. cruel *kembum /ˈkeːmbuːm/ v. disguise *keme /ˈkeːmɛː/ n. curtain *kemem /ˈkeːmɛːm/ c. albeit *kemi /ˈkeːmiː/ adj. black *kemim /ˈkeːmiːm/ n. pump *kemo /ˈkeːmoː/ n. lot *kemom /ˈkeːmoːm/ n. lesbian *kemom /ˈkeːmɔːm/ n. gate *kempe /ˈkeːmpeː/ v. knock *kempo /ˈkeːmpo/ adj. sole *kempo /ˈkeːmpɔː/ adj. ready *kemu /ˈkeːmuː/ adj. stupid *kemum /ˈkeːmuːm/ n. critique *kena /ˈkeːnaː/ adv. probably *kended /ˈkeːndɛd/ n. recession *kendo /ˈkeːndɔː/ interj. hello *kendod /ˈkeːndɔːd/ v. decay *kendot /ˈkeːndɔːt/ n. compass *kene /ˈkeːnɛː/ n. rule *keno /ˈkeːnoː/ n. plantation *kense /ˈkeːnsɛ/ adj. sleek *kensi /ˈkeːnsiː/ v. taste *kenso /ˈkeːnso/ adj. notorious *kenso /ˈkeːnsɔː/ v. order *kente /ˈkeːntɛ/ det. little *kente /ˈkeːntɛː/ v. deteriorate *kentep /ˈkeːntɛːp/ adj. gross *kentey /ˈkeːntɛj/ n. steam *kenti /ˈkeːnti/ n. mud *kentiy /ˈkeːntij/ v. dine *kento /ˈkeːntɔː/ n. ally *kentoy /ˈkeːntɔːj/ n. motif *kenu /ˈkeːnuː/ n. legend *kenud /ˈkeːnuːd/ n. shaft *keo /ˈkeːoː/ adj. vigorous *kep /keːp/ n. premiere *kepa /ˈkeːpaː/ n. health *kepag /ˈkeːpaːg/ n. patent *kepe /ˈkeːpɛː/ n. canoe *kepi /ˈkeːpiː/ n. committee *kepti /ˈkeːptiː/ n. galaxy *keptit /ˈkeːptiːt/ n. chorus *kesi /ˈkeːsi/ n. pot *ket /keːt/ n. success *kete /ˈkeːte/ n. potion *keti /ˈkeːtiː/ v. bid *ketim /ˈkeːtiːm/ v. expel *keto' /ˈkeːtɔʔ/ n. dash *ketom /ˈkeːtɔm/ v. permit *ketse /ˈkeːʦɛː/ n. jam *ketsed /ˈkeːʦeːd/ n. bank *ketso /ˈkeːʦɔ/ n. rate *ketsuk /ˈkeːtsuk/ n. seat *ketwup /ˈkeːtwup/ n. prince *ketyem /ˈkeːtjɛm/ n. daughter *ketyi /ˈkeːtjiː/ v. inspect *ketyo /ˈkeːtjɔː/ conj. while *keuy /ˈkeːuːj/ n. box *kewak /ˈkeːwak/ v. predict *kewo /ˈkeːwɔ/ v. bust *kexoj /ˈkeːxɔːʤ/ n. snow *keyat /ˈkeːjat/ n. tie *keyet /ˈkeːjɛːt/ interj. no *keyi /ˈkeːjiː/ n. bay *keze /ˈkeːzeː/ n. broom *keze /ˈkeːzɛː/ v. react *kezyo /ˈkeːzjɔː/ n. robe *ko /kɔ/ pron. them *ku /kuː/ adv. right *kucho /ˈkuːʧɔː/ n. prophet *kud /kuːd/ n. membrane *kuempetim /ˌkuːɛmˈpeːtiːm/ adj. characteristic *kuj /kuːʤ/ n. stock *kujo /ˈkuːʤɔː/ n. receipt *kujosis /kuːˈʤɔsis/ conj. though *kuk /kuːk/ n. tower *kukegek /kuːˈkɛːgɛːk/ n. mat *kum /kuːm/ conj. after *kuma /ˈkuːmaː/ v. count *kumay /ˈkuːmaːj/ n. paw *kumbaboke /ˌkuːmbaːˈbɔːkɛː/ n. shelter *kumbatwizyo /ˌkuːmbaːˈtwiːzjɔː/ n. necklace *kumem /ˈkuːmɛːm/ n. dice *kumiptot /kuːˈmiːptɔːt/ adj. fortunate *kumoyitax /ˌkuːmoːˈjiːtaːɣ/ n. embrace *kumpetsod /kuːmˈpɛtsɔːd/ n. horn *kundembax /kuːnˈdɛmbaɣ/ n. plate *kundo /ˈkuːndɔː/ n. sword *kunits /ˈkuːniːʦ/ n. calcium *kunti /ˈkuːnti/ adj. apparent *kuntixipo /ˌkuːntiˈxipɔ/ v. simmer *kup /kuːp/ n. genetics *kupixipa /ˌkuːpiːˈxipaː/ v. lick *kusipix /kuːˈsipiːx/ v. liberate *kut /kuːt/ v. appear *kutintema /ˌkuːtiːnˈteːmaː/ v. expire *kuts /kuːʦ/ adj. due *kutyedompe /ˌkuːtjɛˈdɔmpɛ/ adj. crude *kuwa /ˈkuːwaː/ n. venue *kuwambapej /ˌkuːwaːmˈbaːpeʤ/ adj. pending *kuy /kuːj/ n. pen *kuyadomam /ˌkuːjaːˈdɔːmaːm/ n. spike *kuzyumepe /ˌkuːzjuˈmɛːpe/ adj. definite *ma /maː/ v. mean *mad /maːd/ n. state *mag /maːg/ adj. left *maj /maːʤ/ n. belly (stomach area) *mak /maːk/ adj. confident *mam /maːm/ v. hunt *map /maːp/ adj. able *mas /maːs/ n. row *mat /maːt/ v. talk *mats /maːʦ/ n. river *max /maːx/ n. wish *may /maːj/ v. become *maz /maːz/ n. bulb *mba /mba/ adv. still *mba /mbaː/ prep. during *mba' /mbaːʔ/ n. bow (decorative material) *mbad /mbad/ v. support *mbag /mbag/ v. claim *mbag /mbaːg/ v. organise *mbak /mbaːk/ n. grass *mbam /mbam/ v. fall *mbam /mbaːm/ num. ten *mbap /mbap/ adj. comic *mbap /mbaːp/ n. copyright *mbat /mbaːt/ adv. tight *mbats /mbaʦ/ v. deem *mbats /mbaːʦ/ n. calf *mbax /mbax/ v. collaborate *mbax /mbaːx/ prep. per *mbay /mbaj/ v. get *mbay /mbaːj/ n. research *mbe /mbe/ adj. real *mbe /mbeː/ prep. without *mbe /mbɛː/ adj. new *mbeba /ˈmbeːbaː/ n. girl, prostitute *mbebe /ˈmbeːbɛː/ v. nod *mbeche /ˈmbeːʧeː/ v. yank *mbechod /ˈmbeːʧɔd/ adj. juvenile *mbed /mbed/ det. any *mbed /mbɛːd/ num. six *mbede /ˈmbeːde/ n. plateau *mbede /ˈmbeːdeː/ n. leather *mbede /ˈmbɛde/ n. tool *mbedo /ˈmbeːdɔː/ adv. rather *mbedot /ˈmbɛdɔːt/ n. middle class *mbedyu /ˈmbeːdju/ adj. subjective *mbedzem /ˈmbeːʣɛːm/ v. shove *mbedzi /ˈmbɛʣi/ n. fringe *mbedzim /ˈmbɛʣim/ n. astronomy *mbee /ˈmbeːɛː/ v. carry *mbeey /ˈmbɛɛj/ v. advocate *mbego /ˈmbeːgɔ/ v. animate *mbegot /ˈmbɛgɔːt/ adv. that *mbei /ˈmbeːiː/ n. mind *mbej /mbeʤ/ n. dignity *mbeje /ˈmbɛʤɛː/ v. curl *mbejiz /ˈmbɛʤiz/ n. knight *mbek /mbeːk/ v. deploy *mbek /mbɛːk/ v. face *mbeka /ˈmbɛkaː/ n. sweetheart *mbeke /ˈmbeːkɛː/ n. romance *mbeke /ˈmbɛkɛː/ n. bar (pub) *mbekem /ˈmbekem/ n. cloth *mbekem /ˈmbeːkem/ adj. select *mbekpi /ˈmbeːkpiː/ v. withdraw *mbem /mbem/ adv. today *mbem /mbɛːm/ v. expect *mbema /ˈmbɛmaː/ n. literature *mbemam /ˈmbɛmaːm/ n. trouble *mbemba /ˈmbeːmba/ v. roar *mbemba /ˈmbɛmba/ adj. intense *mbembam /ˈmbeːmbaːm/ n. adolescent *mbembe /ˈmbeːmbɛː/ n. liquid *mbembe /ˈmbɛmbɛː/ n. stay *mbembij /ˈmbeːmbiːʤ/ n. linen *mbembim /ˈmbeːmbiːm/ n. transcript *mbembu /ˈmbeːmbuː/ v. grip *mbeme /ˈmbeːmɛː/ adj. optimal *mbeme /ˈmbɛmɛː/ v. stroke *mbemi /ˈmbeːmiː/ n. metro *mbemim /ˈmbeːmiːm/ n. pipe *mbemim /ˈmbɛmiːm/ n. material *mbempe /ˈmbeːmpeː/ adj. dry *mbempe /ˈmbeːmpɛː/ adj. sound *mbempe /ˈmbɛmpɛː/ n. default *mbempez /ˈmbeːmpeːz/ n. diamond *mbempi /ˈmbeːmpiː/ adj. blind *mbempix /ˈmbɛmpiːɣ/ n. music *mbemu /ˈmbeːmuː/ v. stumble *mbemu /ˈmbɛmuː/ n. rifle *mbemum /ˈmbɛmuːm/ n. atmosphere *mbena /ˈmbeːna/ adj. smooth *mbena /ˈmbeːnaː/ n. ginger *mbende /ˈmbeːndeː/ n. shell *mbende /ˈmbɛndɛː/ n. burger *mbended /ˈmbɛndɛd/ v. calculate *mbendeg /ˈmbeːndeːg/ n. bark (of tree) *mbendeg /ˈmbeːndɛg/ v. reap *mbendek /ˈmbeːndɛːk/ v. drop *mbendet /ˈmbɛndɛːt/ n. lettuce *mbendo /ˈmbeːndo/ v. read *mbene /ˈmbeːnɛː/ n. gem *mbenet /ˈmbɛnɛːt/ n. fork *mbeni /ˈmbeːniː/ v. exploit *mbenig /ˈmbeːniːg/ v. forecast *mbenop /ˈmbeːnoːp/ v. denounce *mbenot /ˈmbɛnoːt/ adj. spontaneous *mbense /ˈmbeːnsɛ/ v. realise *mbenso /ˈmbeːnso/ v. multiply *mbenso /ˈmbeːnsɔː/ v. trail *mbensom /ˈmbeːnsom/ n. liquor *mbensom /ˈmbeːnsɔːm/ adj. proposed *mbente /ˈmbeːnteː/ n. style *mbente /ˈmbeːntɛ/ v. stock *mbente /ˈmbɛnteː/ v. deduce *mbente /ˈmbɛntɛ/ n. thesis *mbente /ˈmbɛntɛː/ n. pain *mbentem /ˈmbeːntɛːm/ v. enforce *mbenti /ˈmbɛnti/ n. bundle *mbento /ˈmbeːntɔː/ n. analogy *mbento /ˈmbɛntɔː/ n. basin *mbenup /ˈmbeːnuːp/ v. retreat *mbeo /ˈmbeːɔː/ prep. with *mbeots /ˈmbeːɔːʦ/ pron. who *mbeoy /ˈmbɛɔːj/ n. money *mbep /mbep/ v. duck *mbep /mbeːp/ art. a (m. accussative) *mbep /mbɛːp/ adj. holy *mbepa /ˈmbeːpaː/ n. lump *mbepaj /ˈmbeːpaːʤ/ v. authorise *mbepij /ˈmbɛpiːʤ/ n. lord *mbepiz /ˈmbɛpiːz/ adj. ignorant *mbepo /ˈmbɛpɔ/ adj. noble *mbepox /ˈmbɛpɔx/ n. census *mbepti /ˈmbɛptiː/ n. wallet *mbeptu /ˈmbɛptu/ v. reduce *mbeptut /ˈmbeːptut/ v. speculate *mbes /mbes/ n. realm *mbesi /ˈmbɛsi/ n. villain *mbeso /ˈmbɛsɔː/ n. lime *mbet /mbet/ n. day *mbet /mbeːt/ adj. hard *mbet /mbɛːt/ art. some (m. nominative) *mbet /mbɛːt/ n. sympathy *mbete /ˈmbeːtɛː/ v. weigh *mbetem /ˈmbeːtɛːm/ n. prize *mbetim /ˈmbɛtiːm/ n. army *mbets /mbeːʦ/ art. a (m. genitive) *mbetse /ˈmbeːʦeː/ v. pinch *mbetse /ˈmbeːʦɛː/ n. room (space) *mbetsu /ˈmbɛtsuː/ n. eyelash *mbettot /ˈmbɛttoːt/ n. eyeball *mbettu /ˈmbɛttuː/ v. analyse *mbetwu /ˈmbeːtwu/ n. hybrid *mbetye /ˈmbeːtjɛ/ adv. less *mbetyem /ˈmbeːtjeːm/ v. amuse *mbetyem /ˈmbɛtjɛm/ v. deny *mbetyom /ˈmbɛtjom/ n. funeral *mbeu /ˈmbeːu/ n. dusk *mbeu /ˈmbeːuː/ v. design *mbeu /ˈmbɛu/ n. broth *mbewa /ˈmbeːwa/ v. dissolve *mbewa /ˈmbɛwa/ n. peak *mbewag /ˈmbɛwaːg/ n. hub *mbewak /ˈmbɛwaːk/ n. library *mbewat /ˈmbeːwat/ n. scratch *mbewe /ˈmbeːwɛː/ n. provision *mbewi /ˈmbeːwiː/ n. sugar *mbewi /ˈmbɛwiː/ n. plaintiff *mbewo /ˈmbɛwɔ/ n. jelly *mbexo /ˈmbeːxɔ/ adj. poor *mbey /mbej/ v. rally *mbey /mbɛːj/ det. such *mbeya /ˈmbeːja/ n. raft *mbeya /ˈmbeːjaː/ n. ash *mbeyap /ˈmbeːjap/ v. elevate *mbeyap /ˈmbɛjaːp/ n. commentary *mbeyey /ˈmbeːjɛːj/ v. treat *mbeyi /ˈmbeːjiː/ n. noon *mbeyip /ˈmbɛjiːp/ n. midnight *mbeyup /ˈmbɛjuːp/ n. point *mbeyuy /ˈmbeːjuːj/ n. coast *mbeyuy /ˈmbɛjuːj/ v. invite *mbeze /ˈmbɛzeː/ adv. there *mbi /mbi/ art. a (m. nominative) *mbiay /ˈmbiaːj/ n. embryo *mbibo /ˈmbibɔ/ v. hover *mbibo /ˈmbibɔː/ n. crack *mbichod /ˈmbiʧɔːd/ n. barbecue *mbida /ˈmbidaː/ adj. fantastic *mbie /ˈmbiɛ/ det. those *mbie /ˈmbiɛː/ v. sweep *mbima /ˈmbimaː/ n. piece *mbimbam /ˈmbimbam/ adj. limited *mbimbam /ˈmbimbaːm/ n. alumnus *mbimbem /ˈmbimbɛːm/ n. offence *mbimbi /ˈmbimbiː/ n. lip *mbimey /ˈmbimɛːj/ adj. orange *mbimi /ˈmbimiː/ n. container *mbimpej /ˈmbimpeːʤ/ n. pillar *mbimpes /ˈmbimpeːs/ v. blossom *mbimpes /ˈmbimpɛs/ v. fill *mbimu /ˈmbimuː/ n. lesson *mbinde /ˈmbindɛː/ v. form *mbini /ˈmbiniː/ n. magic *mbinso /ˈmbinsɔː/ v. care *mbios /ˈmbiɔːs/ adj. triple *mbipa /ˈmbipaː/ v. deposit *mbises /ˈmbisɛːs/ n. observation *mbiso /ˈmbisɔː/ n. capture *mbitso /ˈmbitsɔː/ n. metropolis *mbityem /ˈmbitjeːm/ n. lobby *mbityom /ˈmbitjɔːm/ v. halt *mbiwa /ˈmbiwa/ v. plough *mbiwik /ˈmbiwiːk/ n. spur *mbiwo /ˈmbiwɔ/ n. cup *mbo /mboː/ adv. also *mbo /mbɔ/ v. tell *mbobe /ˈmbobe/ n. dew *mbod /mboːd/ n. bastard *mbod /mbɔd/ adj. simultaneous *mbodombi /mboːˈdɔmbiː/ v. innovate *mboe /ˈmbɔɛː/ n. nickname *mboep /ˈmbɔɛːp/ v. guess *mbog /mbɔg/ n. skillet *mbogenti /mboːˈgenti/ adj. warm *mboij /ˈmboiːʤ/ n. stall *mboj /mbɔʤ/ adj. aware *mbok /mboːk/ n. linguistics *mbok /mbɔk/ n. name *mboke /ˈmboːkɛː/ n. runway *mbokepaz /mboːˈkɛːpaːz/ n. stem *mbom /mboːm/ v. try *mbom /mbɔm/ n. night *mboma /ˈmbomaː/ v. clutch *mbomay /ˈmbomaːj/ n. mall *mbombe /ˈmbombɛː/ v. plan *mbombe /ˈmbɔmbɛː/ n. paste *mbombez /ˈmbombɛːz/ adj. scared, afraid *mbombi /ˈmbombiː/ n. trauma *mbombii /mboːmˈbiːiː/ adj. medium *mbombuk /ˈmbombuk/ n. valve *mbombum /ˈmbombuːm/ n. resident *mbomi /ˈmboːmiː/ v. retire *mbomim /ˈmbomiːm/ n. valley *mbomiy /ˈmboːmiːj/ det. few *mbomo /ˈmbomoː/ n. creature *mbomop /ˈmbomoːp/ n. greenhouse *mbompe /ˈmbɔmpɛː/ v. recognise *mbompema /mboːmˈpɛːmaː/ v. wrestle *mbompes /ˈmbompɛːs/ n. pin *mbompets /ˈmbompeːʦ/ v. shout *mbomuna /mboːˈmuːnaː/ n. clove *mbona /ˈmbona/ n. leader *mbona /ˈmbonaː/ n. court *mbonad /ˈmbonad/ n. terror *mbonde /ˈmbondɛ/ n. nail *mbondentindod /ˌmboːndɛnˈtindod/ adj. sudden *mbondo /ˈmbondo/ n. restaurant *mbondok /ˈmboːndɔːk/ n. almond *mbone /ˈmbɔnɛː/ n. hue *mbonsem /ˈmboːnsɛm/ v. glow *mbonsey /ˈmbonseːj/ v. slip *mbonseyetyem /ˌmboːnsɛˈjɛːtjeːm/ n. fin (of fish) *mbonte /ˈmbontɛ/ n. syrup *mbonte /ˈmbontɛː/ n. felony *mbonte /ˈmboːntɛː/ adv. on *mbonte /ˈmbɔntɛ/ n. age *mbontetsendit /ˌmboːntɛˈʦɛːndit/ adj. strong *mbontey /ˈmbonteːj/ n. segment *mbonti /ˈmbonti/ adj. cool (slightly cold) *mbontindembi /ˌmboːntinˈdɛːmbiː/ n. bully *mbonto /ˈmbontɔː/ n. guilt *mbonu /ˈmbonuː/ v. imitate *mboowomo /ˌmboːɔːˈwɔmoː/ v. terminate *mbop /mboːp/ adj. polite *mbop /mbɔp/ n. friend *mbope /ˈmbɔpɛː/ n. cocktail *mbopo /ˈmbopɔ/ adj. excellent *mboptiptop /mboːpˈtiːptoːp/ n. quarter *mboptu /ˈmboptu/ adv. little *mboses /ˈmboseːs/ adj. naive *mbosimitwi /ˌmboːsiˈmiːtwiː/ n. cotton *mbot /mbɔt/ n. question *mbotse /ˈmboʦeː/ v. raise *mbotsed /ˈmboʦed/ n. article *mbotsepege /ˌmboːʦeːˈpegeː/ v. manoeuvre *mbotso /ˈmbotsɔː/ n. alarm *mbotsog /ˈmbɔʦɔg/ adj. strange *mbotsuje /mboːtˈsuʤeː/ n. verge *mbottu /ˈmbottuː/ n. bit *mbotwe /ˈmboːtweː/ num. trillion *mbotyem /ˈmbotjɛm/ n. joint *mbou /ˈmboːu/ n. accommodation *mbou /ˈmboːuː/ v. exaggerate *mbowa /ˈmbowa/ n. emphasis *mbowat /ˈmbɔwaːt/ n. plant *mbowit /ˈmbowiːt/ conj. although *mbox /mbɔɣ/ v. conceal *mboxepto /mboːˈɣɛːptɔː/ adj. foreign *mboy /mboːj/ adv. apart *mboy /mbɔj/ v. rely *mboyep /ˈmbojɛːp/ adv. as *mboyi /ˈmbojiː/ n. culture *mboyo /ˈmbɔjɔ/ n. slice *mboyuy /ˈmbojuːj/ n. pride *mbozembi /mboːˈzɛːmbiː/ v. test *mbu /mbuː/ prep. before *mbu'oboched /ˌmbuːʔɔːˈbɔʧɛːd/ adj. awful, terrible *mbuchembau /ˌmbuːʧeːmˈbaːu/ adj. rational *mbud /mbuːd/ adj. sticky *mbudji' /ˈmbudʤiːʔ/ n. remedy *mbudo /ˈmbudɔː/ n. veil *mbug /mbuːg/ n. well *mbugemop /mbuːˈgeːmoːp/ n. voucher *mbugoned /mbuˈgɔnɛːd/ n. craft *mbugot /ˈmbugɔt/ n. goal *mbuid /ˈmbuiːd/ v. overlook *mbuj /mbuːʤ/ n. torch *mbuk /mbuːk/ adj. static *mbuke /ˈmbuːke/ n. counsel *mbuki /ˈmbukiː/ n. paragraph *mbuki /ˈmbuːkiː/ n. current *mbukinteuj /ˌmbukiːnˈtɛːuʤ/ v. kill *mbum /mbuːm/ n. strategy *mbumbistig /mbumˈbiːstiːg/ v. complete *mbumim /ˈmbumiːm/ n. alcohol *mbumpe /ˈmbuːmpɛː/ adj. critical *mbuna /ˈmbuːna/ v. leak, sink *mbunambam /mbuːˈnambaːm/ n. sponge *mbundeg /ˈmbundɛːg/ n. appliance *mbunsomoe /ˌmbuːnsɔːˈmɔːɛː/ n. plug *mbunte /ˈmbuntɛː/ n. heir *mbuntikem /mbunˈtikem/ n. knee *mbuntimpos /mbuːnˈtimpɔːs/ v. lurk *mbup /mbuːp/ v. state *mbuponogek /ˌmbuːpɔˈnoːgɛːk/ n. coal *mbuptuots /mbuːpˈtuoːʦ/ adj. severe *mbus /mbuːs/ n. bridge *mbusimie /ˌmbusiˈmiːɛː/ adj. dull *mbuts /mbuːʦ/ n. drought *mbutyim /ˈmbuːtjiːm/ v. contrast *mbuunsi /mbuˈuːnsiː/ n. topic *mbuwanapeg /ˌmbuwaːˈnapɛːg/ v. make *mbuwe /ˈmbuwɛː/ n. blood *mbuwi /ˈmbuwiː/ n. circulation *mbuy /mbuːj/ v. produce *mbuyachego /ˌmbujaːˈʧegɔː/ adj. native *mbuyachonte /ˌmbuːjaˈʧɔnteː/ n. system *mbuyet /ˈmbuːjɛːt/ v. bend *mbuyey /ˈmbujɛːj/ n. organism *mbuz /mbuːz/ v. induce *me /meː/ v. intervene *me /mɛː/ v. come *me' /mɛːʔ/ n. colony *me'o /ˈmɛːʔɔː/ n. exit *mebay /ˈmeːbaːj/ v. warrant *mebep /ˈmɛːbep/ n. moon *mebey /ˈmeːbej/ v. commute *mebo /ˈmeːbɔː/ n. birth *meboy /ˈmɛbɔj/ n. insurance *meche /ˈmeːʧɛː/ n. surgery *meche /ˈmɛːʧɛː/ n. perimeter *meched /ˈmɛːʧɛːd/ n. scrap *mecho /ˈmɛʧɔ/ adj. attractive *med /meːd/ pron. you (subject pl.) *med /mɛːd/ adj. external *meda /ˈmɛdaː/ v. compare *mede /ˈmeːde/ v. stare *mede /ˈmeːdɛː/ v. visit *mede /ˈmɛdɛː/ v. weep *mede /ˈmɛːdeː/ v. scratch *medep /ˈmɛdɛːp/ n. south *medet /ˈmɛːdet/ n. guy *medet /ˈmɛːdɛːt/ n. perfume *medo /ˈmeːdɔ/ n. vampire *medop /ˈmɛːdɔp/ n. home *medzo /ˈmeːʣɔ/ v. depart *mee /ˈmeːɛː/ v. perform *mee /ˈmɛːɛː/ n. beach *meem /ˈmeːɛːm/ adj. deaf *meem /ˈmɛɛːm/ adv. lately *meem /ˈmɛːɛːm/ v. saturate *mege /ˈmeːge/ n. discount *mege /ˈmɛge/ n. dictionary *meget /ˈmɛget/ n. kit *mego /ˈmɛgɔ/ v. devise *meix /ˈmeːiːɣ/ adj. upset *mej /mɛːʤ/ v. fire *meje /ˈmɛʤɛː/ n. land, ground; adv. around *meji /ˈmeːʤi/ v. mold *meji /ˈmɛʤi/ n. pressure *mejo /ˈmɛʤɔː/ n. party *mek /meːk/ n. average *mek /mɛːk/ n. quality *meka /ˈmɛːkaː/ adj. remarkable *meke /ˈmɛːkɛː/ v. tread *mekem /ˈmɛːkem/ n. yogurt *mekem /ˈmɛːkɛːm/ v. pierce *mekim /ˈmeːkiːm/ n. approach *meko /ˈmɛkɔ/ n. hobby *meko /ˈmɛːkɔ/ v. oblige *mem /mɛːm/ n. man; adj. male *mema /ˈmɛːmaː/ n. reception (of office or hotel) *memba /ˈmeːmba/ n. afternoon *memba /ˈmeːmbaː/ v. contain *memba /ˈmɛmba/ n. bureaucracy *memba /ˈmɛmbaː/ n. bruise *membam /ˈmeːmbam/ n. nursery *membam /ˈmeːmbaːm/ v. celebrate *membe /ˈmeːmbɛː/ v. peel *membe /ˈmɛːmbɛː/ n. concession *membem /ˈmɛːmbɛːm/ n. capsule *membi /ˈmɛmbiː/ v. place *membi /ˈmɛːmbiː/ prep. away *membim /ˈmɛmbiːm/ n. demon *membiz /ˈmɛmbiːz/ adj. infinite *membu /ˈmeːmbuː/ v. argue *membuj /ˈmɛmbuːʤ/ n. bench *meme /ˈmeːmɛː/ n. raid *meme /ˈmɛːmɛː/ v. bore *memem /ˈmɛːmɛːm/ n. picnic *memi /ˈmeːmiː/ n. tomb *memi /ˈmɛmiː/ adj. corrupt *memim /ˈmɛːmiːm/ n. problem *memip /ˈmeːmiːp/ n. ambition *memiy /ˈmeːmiːj/ n. strawberry *memo /ˈmeːmoː/ n. supervisor *memo /ˈmeːmɔː/ v. charm *memo /ˈmɛmoː/ n. memo *memo /ˈmɛːmoː/ n. span *memom /ˈmeːmoːm/ adj. large *memom /ˈmɛmoːm/ n. custody *mempe /ˈmeːmpɛ/ n. ramp *mempe /ˈmeːmpɛː/ n. prospect *mempe /ˈmɛmpɛ/ v. splash *mempe /ˈmɛːmpeː/ n. sheep *mempe' /ˈmeːmpɛʔ/ v. tempt *mempes /ˈmeːmpɛs/ v. chat *mempets /ˈmɛːmpɛːʦ/ n. peril *mempo /ˈmeːmpɔː/ n. period *mempom /ˈmeːmpom/ adj. orthodox *mempos /ˈmeːmpos/ n. triangle *mempos /ˈmeːmpɔːs/ n. affection *mempos /ˈmɛːmpos/ n. tide *memu /ˈmeːmuː/ n. show *memum /ˈmeːmuːm/ v. smack *memup /ˈmɛmuːp/ v. sew *memup /ˈmɛːmuːp/ v. forge *memuy /ˈmeːmuːj/ adj. top *mena /ˈmeːnaː/ n. turmoil *mena /ˈmɛna/ v. brace *mena /ˈmɛːnaː/ v. scan *menad /ˈmeːnad/ v. rub *mende /ˈmeːndɛ/ v. earn *mende /ˈmeːndɛː/ adv. maybe *mende /ˈmɛndeː/ adj. particular *mende /ˈmɛndɛ/ n. wolf *mendo /ˈmeːndɔː/ adj. instant *mendod /ˈmɛːndod/ adv. only *mendog /ˈmeːndog/ n. fingerprint *mendog /ˈmɛndɔːg/ adj. appropriate *mendok /ˈmeːndɔːk/ n. mold *mendok /ˈmɛndok/ n. hike *mendok /ˈmɛːndok/ v. import *mene /ˈmɛnɛː/ v. release *menek /ˈmeːnɛːk/ v. reject *meni /ˈmeːniː/ v. survive *menig /ˈmɛniːg/ n. gravity *menik /ˈmɛniːk/ prep. despite *menip /ˈmɛniːp/ n. title *menit /ˈmeːniːt/ prep. toward *menot /ˈmɛnoːt/ n. resolution *mense /ˈmeːnsɛ/ n. frontier *mensim /ˈmeːnsiːm/ n. crawl *mente /ˈmeːnteː/ n. cigarette *mente /ˈmɛntɛː/ n. beast *mente /ˈmɛːnteː/ v. wreck *mentem /ˈmeːntɛːm/ n. shrub *mentem /ˈmɛːntɛːm/ adj. chronic *mentep /ˈmeːnteːp/ n. distance *mentep /ˈmɛntɛp/ n. bean *mentey /ˈmeːntɛːj/ v. head *mentey /ˈmɛnteːj/ v. sob *mentey /ˈmɛntɛj/ adj. specific *menti /ˈmeːnti/ v. involve *menti /ˈmɛːnti/ v. elaborate *mentiy /ˈmɛːntij/ n. luggage *mento /ˈmeːntɔː/ n. dentist *mento /ˈmɛntɔː/ v. swirl *mentoy /ˈmɛːntɔːj/ v. excel *menu /ˈmeːnuː/ adj. vertical *menu /ˈmɛːnuː/ n. mask *meo /ˈmeːoː/ n. answer *meo /ˈmɛːoː/ v. prepare *meom /ˈmɛɔːm/ n. king *meot /ˈmɛɔːt/ adv. why *meots /ˈmɛoːʦ/ n. reservoir *mep /meːp/ n. clay, mud *mep /mɛːp/ n. sun, day *mepa /ˈmɛpaː/ n. staff *mepaj /ˈmeːpaːʤ/ n. shore *mepe /ˈmɛpe/ adv. inevitably *mepets /ˈmɛpɛːʦ/ v. buy *mepi /ˈmɛpiː/ num. thousand *mepiz /ˈmɛpiːz/ prep. of *mepo /ˈmɛːpɔ/ v. recommend *mepoj /ˈmɛːpɔʤ/ n. palette *mepto /ˈmeːptɔː/ v. indicate *mes /mɛːs/ v. apply *mesets /ˈmeːseːʦ/ adj. likely *mesti /ˈmɛːstiː/ n. crowd *mesto /ˈmɛstoː/ n. charge *mesto /ˈmɛːstɔː/ n. angle *met /meːt/ n. rhythm *met /mɛːt/ adv. most *meta /ˈmɛtaː/ n. set *metam /ˈmeːtaːm/ n. irony *mete /ˈmeːte/ n. turtle *mete /ˈmɛːte/ n. apology *mete /ˈmɛːtɛː/ adj. equivalent *metem /ˈmɛtɛːm/ n. police *metgu /ˈmeːtgu/ n. competition *meti /ˈmeːtiː/ v. generate *meti /ˈmɛːtiː/ n. phone *meto /ˈmeːtɔ/ v. access *mets /mɛːʦ/ n. half *metse /ˈmɛʦɛː/ v. ring *metso /ˈmɛːtsoː/ adj. dim *metsu /ˈmeːtsu/ v. practise *metsu /ˈmeːtsuː/ prep. alongside, as well as *metwe /ˈmɛtwɛ/ v. chop *metwip /ˈmɛːtwiːp/ n. shrine *metwop /ˈmeːtwoːp/ v. contradict *metwop /ˈmɛːtwoːp/ n. tuna *metwu /ˈmeːtwu/ v. worry *metye /ˈmeːtjeː/ n. comet *metyim /ˈmɛtjiːm/ n. puddle *metyo /ˈmeːtjɔː/ pron. something *metyo /ˈmɛtjo/ n. illness *metyom /ˈmeːtjom/ n. guide *metyom /ˈmɛtjɔːm/ n. hour, time *meu /ˈmɛːuː/ n. scar *meut /ˈmɛːut/ n. cabin *mewa /ˈmeːwa/ v. touch *mewa /ˈmeːwaː/ v. escape *mewa /ˈmɛwa/ v. slide *mewa /ˈmɛwaː/ n. tree, wood *mewag /ˈmɛwag/ v. distinguish *mewak /ˈmɛwak/ n. shade, shadow *mewak /ˈmɛwaːk/ n. rear *mewek /ˈmɛwɛːk/ n. umbrella *mewod /ˈmɛːwɔd/ n. rhetoric *mex /mɛːx/ n. church *mex /mɛːɣ/ n. limit *mexe /ˈmeːxɛː/ n. office *mexe /ˈmɛxeː/ v. name *mexe /ˈmɛːxɛː/ adv. off *mexi /ˈmɛːɣi/ v. gesture *mexis /ˈmɛːxis/ n. number *mexo /ˈmeːxɔ/ v. refuse *mey /mɛːj/ det. many *meya /ˈmɛːja/ v. paralyse *meya /ˈmɛːjaː/ n. orgasm *meyap /ˈmɛjaːp/ v. compose *meyap /ˈmɛːjap/ v. near *meyat /ˈmeːjaːt/ adj. skinny *meyi /ˈmeːjiː/ adj. inferior *meyi /ˈmɛjiː/ v. arouse *meyi /ˈmɛːjiː/ n. buffalo *meyo /ˈmeːjɔ/ n. frame *meyu /ˈmɛːjuː/ n. staple *mez /mɛːz/ v. mix *meze /ˈmɛzɛː/ n. carrier *mezom /ˈmɛzɔːm/ n. bear *mezyoy /ˈmɛzjɔːj/ v. measure *mezyu /ˈmeːzju/ n. plaque *mi /miː/ v. know *mi'e /ˈmiːʔɛː/ adj. transparent *micho /ˈmiːʧɔː/ v. spray *mid /miːd/ prep. below *midju' /ˈmiːdʤuːʔ/ adv. tomorrow *midzityiptet /ˌmiːʣiˈtjiːpteːt/ v. encompass *mie /ˈmiːɛː/ n. street *miempe /miːˈeːmpɛ/ v. escalate *mig /miːg/ n. project *migek /ˈmiːgɛːk/ n. field *mii /ˈmiːiː/ adj. parallel *miit /ˈmiːiːt/ n. backup *mij /miːʤ/ v. describe *mijez /ˈmiːʤeːz/ n. bottle *mijoz /ˈmiːʤɔːz/ adj. imminent *mik /miːk/ n. town, population *mike /ˈmiːke/ adv. forever *miko /ˈmiːkɔ/ v. attach *mim /miːm/ n. fact *mima /ˈmiːmaː/ n. streak *mimanatse /ˌmiːmaːˈnaːʦeː/ n. cab *mimateko /ˌmiːmaːˈtekɔ/ v. squat *mimay /ˈmiːmaːj/ v. operate *mimbana /miːmˈbanaː/ adv. pretty *mimbax /ˈmiːmbaɣ/ n. velvet *mimbe /ˈmiːmbɛː/ n. clinic *mimbu /ˈmiːmbuː/ v. starve *mimi /ˈmiːmiː/ v. stall *mimimbam /miːˈmiːmbaːm/ n. patio *mimpe /ˈmiːmpeː/ v. scrub *mimpenik /miːmˈpeːniːk/ v. shiver *minadyimba /ˌmiːnaˈdjiːmba/ n. thigh *minak /ˈmiːnaːk/ v. bite *minax /ˈmiːnax/ n. partner *minde /ˈmiːndɛ/ n. vanilla *mindet /ˈmiːndeːt/ n. tiger *mindo /ˈmiːndo/ n. insurgent *mindontindeg /ˌmiːndɔːnˈtindɛg/ v. escort *minsem /ˈmiːnseːm/ v. cruise *minte /ˈmiːntɛː/ n. canal *mintep /ˈmiːntɛp/ adv. okay *mintoy /ˈmiːntɔːj/ n. delegate *mip /miːp/ v. see *mipa /ˈmiːpa/ adv. usually *mipewo /miːˈpɛːwɔ/ n. garment *mis /miːs/ n. dwarf *mit /miːt/ n. stitch *mitamuje /ˌmiːtaːˈmuːʤɛː/ v. worship *miteem /miːˈtɛːɛːm/ v. alert *mitem /ˈmiːtem/ adj. autonomous *mitindetye /ˌmiːtiːnˈdɛːtjɛ/ adj. eager *mitom /ˈmiːtɔm/ adj. sensible *mits /miːʦ/ v. provoke *mitseg /ˈmiːʦeːg/ v. sway *mitsityoyu /ˌmiːʦiˈtjojuː/ n. breakdown *mityewit /miːˈtjɛwiːt/ n. terminal *mityim /ˈmiːtjiːm/ n. smoke *mityom /ˈmiːtjom/ v. glance *miu /ˈmiːu/ v. identify *miwadopo /ˌmiːwaːˈdɔːpɔ/ n. vehicle *miwak /ˈmiːwak/ n. riot *miwakpombuk /ˌmiːwaːkˈpɔːmbuːk/ v. peek *miwi /ˈmiːwiː/ pron. everybody *mix /miːx/ n. flag *mix /miːɣ/ adj. thin (of an object) *miy /miːj/ n. strip *miya /ˈmiːja/ v. stamp *miyende /miːˈjɛːndɛ/ v. relate *miyi /ˈmiːjiː/ v. achieve *miz /miːz/ n. disaster *mo /mɔ/ v. provide *mo /mɔː/ conj. that *mo' /mɔʔ/ v. manipulate *mo'e /ˈmɔːʔeː/ n. shrimp *mobe /ˈmɔːbe/ n. orchestra *mobe /ˈmɔːbɛː/ n. comb *moboy /ˈmoːbɔːj/ n. change *moche /ˈmɔːʧɛː/ n. planet *mochetye /moːˈʧeːtjeː/ n. devil *mochodambaj /ˌmɔːʧɔˈdaːmbaːʤ/ n. keeper *mochok /ˈmoːʧɔk/ n. comedy *mod /moːd/ pron. you (object pl.) *mod /mɔd/ prep. regarding *mod /mɔːd/ n. vocabulary *mode /ˈmɔːde/ n. hormone *mode /ˈmɔːdɛː/ n. folder *modemitwep /ˌmɔːdeˈmiːtweːp/ v. haggle *modep /ˈmɔːdɛːp/ v. disturb *modjo /ˈmoːdʤoː/ n. wood *modyu /ˈmɔːdju/ n. universe *modzo /ˈmoːʣɔ/ n. knob *moe /ˈmɔːɛː/ n. mystery *moey /ˈmɔːɛːj/ n. campaign *mog /mɔg/ n. loaf *mogek /ˈmɔːgeːk/ adj. partisan *moget /ˈmɔːget/ v. compromise *mogo /ˈmɔːgɔ/ v. discuss *mogo /ˈmɔːgɔː/ adj. patient *moi /ˈmɔːiː/ v. exert *moj /mɔʤ/ v. increase *mojex /ˈmɔːʤɛːɣ/ n. crust *mok /mɔk/ n. voice *mok /mɔːk/ n. engine *mokesinak /ˌmɔːkeˈsinaːk/ v. fling *mom /mɔm/ n. nonsense *mom /mɔːm/ prep. from *moma /ˈmoːmaː/ v. masturbate *momai'i /ˌmɔːmaːˈiːʔi/ v. speak *momam /ˈmoːmaːm/ n. industry *momayakem /ˌmɔːmaːˈjaːkɛːm/ v. clap *mombam /ˈmɔːmbam/ adj. quiet *mombam /ˈmɔːmbaːm/ n. map *mombi /ˈmɔːmbiː/ n. leaf *mombim /ˈmɔːmbiːm/ v. groan *mombo /ˈmɔmboː/ v. inflict *mombu /ˈmɔmbuː/ n. hospital *mombuotsog /ˌmɔːmbuːˈɔːʦɔg/ n. model *mome /ˈmɔːmɛː/ n. wall *momem /ˈmɔːmɛːm/ prep. into *momi /ˈmɔːmiː/ v. edit *momo /ˈmɔːmɔː/ n. spectacle *momowa /mɔːˈmoːwaː/ v. postpone *mompe /ˈmɔːmpeː/ v. bake *mompe /ˈmɔːmpɛ/ n. root *mompej /ˈmɔːmpɛːʤ/ v. hail *mompex /ˈmɔːmpɛɣ/ n. icon *mompi /ˈmɔːmpiː/ v. have *mompox /ˈmɔmpɔːɣ/ n. use *momu /ˈmɔːmuː/ adj. thick *momum /ˈmɔːmuːm/ adv. sudden *mona /ˈmoːnaː/ adv. soon *mona /ˈmɔːnaː/ v. defy *monde /ˈmɔːndeː/ v. fascinate *monde /ˈmɔːndɛ/ n. grill *monde /ˈmɔːndɛː/ adj. young *mondek /ˈmɔːndeːk/ n. earthquake *mondentem /moːnˈdeːntɛːm/ n. stool *mondet /ˈmɔndeːt/ n. coat *mondog /ˈmɔːndɔːg/ n. empathy *moni /ˈmoːniː/ adj. hungry *moni /ˈmɔːniː/ v. dance *monit /ˈmɔːniːt/ n. teenager *monse /ˈmɔːnsɛ/ adj. outrageous *monsi /ˈmɔːnsiː/ n. breakthrough *monso /ˈmɔːnso/ v. cover *monsobando /ˌmɔːnsɔːˈbaːndo/ prep. worth *monte /ˈmoːnteː/ adj. reverse *monte /ˈmoːntɛː/ adj. honest *monte /ˈmɔːnteː/ v. open *monte /ˈmɔːntɛ/ v. deter *monte /ˈmɔːntɛː/ v. evolve *montep /ˈmɔːntɛp/ n. grade *monto /ˈmoːntɔː/ n. shrub *montop /ˈmɔːntɔːp/ v. infect *montoy /ˈmɔːntɔːj/ n. market *monu /ˈmɔːnuː/ n. gravel *moo /ˈmɔːɔː/ n. type *moopa /mɔːˈoːpaː/ n. hierarchy *moot /ˈmɔːɔːt/ v. wonder *moox /ˈmɔːoːx/ n. play (stage play) *mop /mɔp/ adj. sick, unwell *mop /mɔːp/ adj. early *mopaonod /ˌmɔːpaːˈɔːnoːd/ n. addiction *mopes /ˈmɔːpes/ v. curb *mopo /ˈmɔːpɔ/ n. hill *moptit /ˈmɔːptiːt/ n. picture *moptomum /moːpˈtoːmuːm/ n. cord *mos /mɔs/ n. acid *mose /ˈmɔːseː/ n. harmony *mosiki /mɔːˈsikiː/ n. litigation *mostu /ˈmɔːstu/ adj. fast *mostu /ˈmɔːstuː/ adj. sturdy *mot /mɔt/ n. pirate *mota /ˈmɔtaː/ n. souvenir *mote /ˈmɔːte/ n. art *mote /ˈmɔːtɛː/ n. bat (winged mammal) *motem /ˈmoːtɛːm/ n. sin *motempo /mɔːˈtɛːmpo/ n. snack *motom /ˈmɔːtɔm/ n. bulk *motontot /mɔːˈtɔntɔːt/ v. inherit *mots /mɔʦ/ n. patient *motsi /ˈmɔtsiː/ adj. curious *motsi /ˈmɔːʦi/ adj. amateur *motso /ˈmɔːʦɔ/ pron. each *motsog /ˈmɔːʦɔg/ v. will *motyeu /mɔːˈtjeːuː/ n. lobster *motyim /ˈmɔːtjiːm/ v. kid *motyom /ˈmɔːtjɔːm/ adj. civilized *mou /ˈmɔu/ v. astonish *mou /ˈmɔːu/ n. disease *mountet /moːˈuːntɛt/ n. brochure *mounu /mɔːˈuːnuː/ n. bee *mouz /ˈmoːuːz/ v. disclose *mowa /ˈmɔːwaː/ v. tremble *mowanop /mɔːˈwanoːp/ v. pant *mowet /ˈmɔːwɛːt/ n. appetite *mowit /ˈmɔːwiːt/ n. skill *mox /mɔx/ n. foundation *moxe /ˈmɔːxeː/ n. goat *moxej /ˈmɔxeːʤ/ prep. for *moxente /mɔːˈɣeːnteː/ n. urge *moxo /ˈmɔːxɔː/ v. repeat *moy /mɔj/ adj. wise *moy /mɔːj/ adj. round *moya /ˈmoːja/ adj. dense *moya /ˈmɔjaː/ n. boulder *moya /ˈmɔːja/ n. structure *moya /ˈmɔːjaː/ v. indulge *moyay /ˈmɔːjaːj/ n. face, forehead *moyi /ˈmɔːjiː/ v. bow *moyup /ˈmɔjuːp/ adj. absurd *moyuy /ˈmɔːjuːj/ v. judge *mozyey /ˈmɔːzjɛj/ adj. formal *mozyo /ˈmoːzjɔː/ n. kind *mu /muː/ art. every *mu'inuts /muːˈʔinuːʦ/ v. bless *mu'otoo /ˌmuːʔɔːˈtɔo/ n. kitchen *mud /muːd/ n. owl *mudatsona /ˌmuːdaːtˈsɔːnaː/ n. authority *mug /muːg/ n. thread *mujezembim /ˌmuːʤeːˈzɛmbiːm/ v. betray *muk /muːk/ num. second *mum /muːm/ n. plain *mumbamo /muːmˈbamoː/ n. rival *mumo /ˈmuːmoː/ adj. prone *mumumuyip /ˌmuːmuːˈmuːjiːp/ v. implement *munamani /ˌmuːnaːˈmaːniː/ v. manifest *mundenik /muːnˈdeːniːk/ adj. imaginary *mundok /ˈmuːndok/ n. pest *munombe /muːˈnoːmbɛː/ n. sediment *munsezyo /muːnˈsɛzjɔː/ v. hate *mup /muːp/ adj. hostile *mupag /ˈmuːpag/ n. misery *mupembem /muːˈpɛːmbɛːm/ v. blast *mupimumbiz /ˌmuːpiːˈmuːmbiːz/ v. bang *mut /muːt/ adj. dual *muwa /ˈmuːwa/ adj. cute *muwemo /muːˈwɛːmoː/ adj. stiff *mux /muːx/ v. curse *mux /muːɣ/ adj. generic *muy /muːj/ v. elect *muyutyowat /ˌmuːjuːˈtjowaːt/ v. illustrate *muz /muːz/ v. understand *na /na/ det. another *na /naː/ adj. last (final) *nad /nad/ v. penetrate *nag /nag/ n. film *nag /nag/ pron. me *nag /naːg/ v. precede *naj /naʤ/ n. skeleton *nak /nak/ n. unity *nak /naːk/ n. laboratory *nam /nam/ num. nine *nam /naːm/ n. queen *nap /nap/ n. prostitute *nap /naːp/ v. massage *nat /nat/ n. degree *nat /naːt/ adv. already *nats /naʦ/ n. biology *nats /naːʦ/ n. media *nax /naːx/ adj. loud *nay /naj/ v. suggest *nay /naːj/ n. rib *naz /naːz/ n. prison *ne /ne/ adj. old *ne /nɛː/ adv. in *ned /nɛːd/ n. talk *neep /ˈnɛːɛːp/ adj. fabulous *neg /nɛːg/ v. review *nej /neʤ/ adj. peculiar *nej /nɛːʤ/ n. beard *neji /ˈnɛːʤi/ n. landlord *nejo /ˈnɛːʤɔː/ v. tolerate *nek /nek/ n. moment *nek /nɛːk/ n. path *neka /ˈnɛːkaː/ adv. quite *neke /ˈnɛːke/ n. shovel *nem /nem/ n. boat *nem /nɛːm/ adj. next *nemba /ˈnɛːmba/ n. territory *nemba /ˈnɛːmbaː/ v. neglect *nembam /ˈnɛːmbam/ n. vision *nembi /ˈnɛːmbiː/ v. fuck, screw *nembuk /ˈnɛːmbuːk/ adj. slender *nemi /ˈnɛːmiː/ n. nephew *nemo /ˈnɛːmoː/ v. instruct *nemom /ˈnɛːmɔːm/ v. be (condition, state), be (temporary state) *nempets /ˈnɛːmpeːʦ/ v. spin *nempim /ˈnɛːmpiːm/ n. mist *nena /ˈnena/ n. tornado *nende /ˈnɛːndɛ/ num. hundred *nende /ˈnɛːndɛː/ v. forgive *neni /ˈnɛːniː/ n. claw *nenok /ˈnɛːnoːk/ adv. aboard *nenot /ˈnɛːnoːt/ n. maze *nense /ˈnɛːnseː/ n. destiny *nense /ˈnɛːnsɛ/ n. dungeon *nensem /ˈnɛːnsɛm/ adj. delicious *nensey /ˈnɛːnseːj/ n. parsley *nenso /ˈnɛːnso/ n. notebook *nensoy /ˈnɛːnsoj/ n. farm *nente /ˈnɛːntɛ/ v. steal *nentep /ˈnɛːntɛːp/ v. accomplish *nentey /ˈnɛːntɛj/ n. fund *nenti /ˈnɛːnti/ n. beverage *nentim /ˈnɛːntim/ adv. finally *nento /ˈnɛːntɔː/ adj. worthy *neom /ˈnɛːɔːm/ v. torture *neos /ˈnɛːoːs/ n. darling *nep /nep/ adj. slow *nep /nɛːp/ n. boy *nepas /ˈnɛːpaːs/ n. melody *nepe /ˈnɛːpɛː/ adv. yet *nepex /ˈnɛːpeɣ/ v. be (located) *nepig /ˈnɛːpiːg/ v. tilt *nepix /ˈnɛːpiːɣ/ n. hurdle *nes /nes/ n. velocity *nes /nɛːs/ v. assemble *nespis /ˈnɛːspiːs/ v. base *net /nɛːt/ adj. current *netam /ˈnɛːtaːm/ n. ancestor, forefather *nete /ˈnɛːte/ v. recruit *netem /ˈnɛːtɛːm/ v. appreciate *netim /ˈnɛːtiːm/ n. fuel *nets /nɛːʦ/ adj. slim (of a person) *nettu /ˈnɛːttu/ n. code *netye /ˈnɛːtjeː/ v. wander *neu /ˈnɛːuː/ n. dynamics *newad /ˈnɛːwaːd/ v. embed *newo /ˈnɛːwɔ/ n. trousers *nex /nex/ n. baby *nex /nɛːx/ n. gauge *nex /nɛːɣ/ v. interrupt *nexox /ˈnɛːxɔx/ n. specialist *ney /nej/ n. shoe *ney /nɛːj/ n. nature *nez /nɛːz/ n. arena *nezye /ˈnɛːzjɛ/ n. race (ethnicity) *nezyo /ˈnɛːzjɔː/ v. witness *ni /niː/ v. go *ni'e /ˈniʔɛː/ adj. lucrative *nicho /ˈniʧɔː/ v. embark *nichok /ˈniʧɔːk/ n. breed *nichozyexi /ˌniːʧɔːˈzjeːɣi/ n. device *nid /niːd/ v. rise *nide /ˈniːdɛː/ n. economy *nidep /ˈnidep/ pron. none *nidji /ˈnidʤiː/ v. abandon *nidyu /ˈnidju/ adj. sweet *nidzontey /niːˈʣɔntɛːj/ n. flour *nie /ˈniɛː/ n. experiment *nie /ˈniːeː/ n. memoir *nie /ˈniːɛː/ v. combat *niem /ˈniːɛm/ n. technology *niep /ˈniɛːp/ v. grasp *nig /niːg/ n. segregate *nigo /ˈniːgɔ/ n. celebrity *niitom /niːˈiːtɔm/ n. reef *niixombu /ˌniːiˈxɔmbuː/ n. whiskey *nij /niːʤ/ n. marketing *nije /ˈniːʤɛː/ v. shuffle *nik /niːk/ adj. compact *nikem /ˈnikem/ n. joke *nikem /ˈnikɛːm/ n. mint *nikimpotto /ˌniːkiːmˈpɔːttɔː/ v. be (temporary state) *nikom /ˈnikɔm/ n. textile *nim /niːm/ prep. on *nimam /ˈniːmaːm/ n. axis *nimbam /ˈniːmbaːm/ n. bell *nimbazyey /niːmˈbazjɛj/ v. mention *nimbem /ˈnimbɛːm/ n. treat *nimbi /ˈnimbiː/ n. revolution *nimbij /ˈnimbiːʤ/ adj. tall *nimbu /ˈnimbuː/ n. situation *nime /ˈniːmɛː/ n. petition *nimem /ˈnimɛːm/ v. march *nimem /ˈniːmɛːm/ n. sound *nimembam /niːˈmɛːmbaːm/ n. meadow *nimip /ˈniːmiːp/ n. risk *nimiy /ˈnimiːj/ n. logic *nimo /ˈniːmoː/ n. brothel *nimpe /ˈnimpeː/ adj. nervous *nimpo /ˈniːmpo/ v. long *nimpo /ˈniːmpɔː/ n. massacre *nimu /ˈnimuː/ n. pupil *nina /ˈninaː/ v. disrupt *ninak /ˈniːnaːk/ n. year *ninde /ˈniːndɛː/ adj. permanent *nindenumo /ˌniːndeːˈnuːmoː/ adj. soft *nindi /ˈnindi/ n. loser *ninetyom /niːˈnɛːtjɔːm/ n. citizen *nini /ˈniniː/ n. steel *ninik /ˈniniːk/ n. dispute *nino /ˈninoː/ v. situate *ninse /ˈninseː/ n. skeptic *ninse /ˈniːnseː/ n. basil *ninsi /ˈniːnsiː/ n. shark *ninsom /ˈniːnsom/ n. pea *ninte /ˈninteː/ n. company *ninte /ˈniːntɛː/ adj. prompt *nintendomu /ˌniːnteːnˈdɔːmuː/ n. toddler *nintep /ˈnintɛːp/ n. table *ninto /ˈnintɔː/ n. heart *nintop /ˈniːntɔːp/ n. pornography *ninu /ˈniːnuː/ n. veteran *nip /niːp/ v. might *nipa /ˈniːpa/ n. rod *nipe /ˈniːpe/ v. distort *nipi /ˈnipiː/ v. skate *nipig /ˈniːpiːg/ adj. buxom *nipo /ˈnipɔ/ v. convert *nipotwe /niːˈpɔtweː/ v. moan *niptip /ˈniːptiːp/ n. official *nipto /ˈniːptoː/ adj. grave *nis /niːs/ adj. fierce *nises /ˈnisɛːs/ adj. simple *nistu /ˈniːstu/ adj. mobile *nit /niːt/ n. issue *niti /ˈniːtiː/ n. reservation *nito /ˈnitɔ/ v. clarify *nitseg /ˈniʦeːg/ v. waste *nitsente /niːˈʦentɛ/ adj. pure *nitsusto /niːtˈsustɔː/ n. harbour *nittu /ˈnittuː/ n. plot *nitwo /ˈnitwɔː/ adj. plausible *nityem /ˈniːtjɛm/ v. rinse *nityi /ˈniːtjiː/ adv. allegedly *nityindek /niːˈtjiːndeːk/ n. building *nityom /ˈniːtjom/ n. west *nityotinu /ˌniːtjɔːˈtiːnuː/ prep. including *niudot /niːˈuːdɔt/ n. accountant *niunde /niːˈundeː/ n. magnet *niwetyem /niːˈwɛːtjɛm/ adv. much *niwi /ˈniwiː/ v. bury *nix /niːx/ v. create *nixeptot /niːˈɣɛptɔːt/ v. pray *nixo /ˈnixɔː/ n. facade *nixox /ˈniːxɔːx/ n. brass *niy /niːj/ art. no *niy /niːj/ art. some (m. accussative) *niyaube /ˌniːjaˈuːbe/ n. glove *niyaxotseg /ˌniːjaˈxɔːʦeːg/ prep. through *niz /niːz/ n. head *nizyi /ˈniːzjiː/ v. jam *no /noː/ det. own *no /nɔː/ conj. or *no'im /ˈnɔːʔim/ n. exhibit *nobatyoche /ˌnɔːbaːˈtjoʧeː/ n. person *nobembu /nɔːˈbembuː/ n. graph *nobey /ˈnɔːbej/ v. sneeze *noche /ˈnoʧe/ adj. hollow *nocheyinde /ˌnoːʧeːˈjiːndɛ/ adj. crisp *nochok /ˈnɔːʧɔk/ n. muscle *nod /noːd/ v. notify *nod /nɔːd/ pron. I *node /ˈnɔːde/ n. paint *nodo /ˈnodɔ/ v. differ *nodop /ˈnɔːdɔp/ n. power *nodyi /ˈnɔːdjiː/ n. cake *nodzensim /nɔːˈʣɛːnsiːm/ v. force *nodzo /ˈnɔːʣɔ/ adj. bright *noe /ˈnoɛː/ n. tape *noe /ˈnɔːɛː/ v. stress *noep /ˈnɔːɛːp/ adj. notable *noet /ˈnɔːeːt/ n. avenue *noey /ˈnɔːɛːj/ n. spine *nogek /ˈnogɛːk/ n. fairy *nogenek /noːˈgenɛːk/ adj. close *noi /ˈnɔːi/ n. dairy *noi /ˈnɔːiː/ n. spice *nok /noːk/ n. psychology *nok /nɔːk/ adj. desperate *nokem /ˈnɔːkɛːm/ v. clip *nokpu /ˈnɔːkpu/ v. camp *nom /noːm/ v. believe *nom /nɔːm/ art. some (m. genitive) *nom /nɔːm/ n. future *noma /ˈnomaː/ n. level *noma /ˈnɔːmaː/ conj. than *nomamide /ˌnoːmaːˈmiːdɛː/ v. crash *nomap /ˈnɔːmaːp/ v. distract *nomay /ˈnomaːj/ num. three *nomay /ˈnɔːmaːj/ n. magnitude *nomba /ˈnɔːmbaː/ n. eye *nombam /ˈnombaːm/ adv. basically *nombam /ˈnɔːmbam/ n. descendant *nombe /ˈnɔːmbɛː/ n. merit *nombim /ˈnombiːm/ n. grid *nombu /ˈnɔːmbuː/ n. ornament *nombum /ˈnɔːmbuːm/ v. consider *nome /ˈnomɛː/ n. god *nome /ˈnɔːmɛː/ v. ride *nomem /ˈnɔːmɛːm/ n. needle *nomiy /ˈnɔːmiːj/ conj. since *nomo /ˈnɔːmoː/ n. profit *nomom /ˈnomɔːm/ n. rock, stone *nomoy /ˈnɔːmoːj/ n. wit *nompe /ˈnompɛ/ v. wrap *nompe /ˈnɔːmpeː/ n. publicity *nompex /ˈnompɛːx/ v. linger *nompo /ˈnɔːmpo/ v. lend *nompo /ˈnɔːmpɔː/ n. expert *nompodotye /ˌnɔːmpɔːˈdɔːtjɛ/ n. semester *nompoj /ˈnompɔːʤ/ adv. behind *nompom /ˈnompɔːm/ adv. somehow *nomu /ˈnomuː/ v. aspire *nomu /ˈnɔːmuː/ adj. mere *nonats /ˈnɔːnaːʦ/ n. pillow *nonatweyi /ˌnɔːnaːˈtwɛjiː/ n. unit *nonayindeg /ˌnoːnaˈjiːndeːg/ n. posture *nonde /ˈnondɛː/ n. mug *nonde /ˈnɔːndeː/ det. that *nonde /ˈnɔːndɛ/ v. investigate *nonde /ˈnɔːndɛː/ adj. high *nondek /ˈnɔːndɛːk/ n. cuisine *nondento /noːnˈdɛːntɔː/ adj. thin *nondo /ˈnɔːndo/ v. confer *nondot /ˈnɔːndɔːt/ prep. throughout *none /ˈnɔːnɛː/ adj. qualitative *nonenis /nɔːˈnɛːniːs/ v. harm *noni /ˈnɔːniː/ n. husband *nonse /ˈnɔːnsɛ/ n. resort *nonsenap /nɔːnˈsɛnaːp/ n. solo *nonsey /ˈnɔːnseːj/ n. ocean *nonso /ˈnonso/ adj. renowned *nonso /ˈnɔːnsɔː/ v. step *nonsom /ˈnɔːnsɔːm/ v. consolidate *nonsonitwip /ˌnoːnsɔːˈniːtwiːp/ n. crumb *nonte /ˈnontɛ/ v. insure *nonte /ˈnɔːnteː/ prep. outside *nonte /ˈnɔːntɛ/ n. mountain *nontendeo /ˌnoːntɛnˈdɛoː/ v. envision *nontep /ˈnɔːnteːp/ v. peer *nontep /ˈnɔːntɛp/ n. geography *nonti /ˈnonti/ n. carcass *nontit /ˈnɔːntit/ n. closure *nontot /ˈnɔːntɔːt/ n. suitcase *nontowechok /ˌnoːntɔːˈwɛːʧɔːk/ v. surpass *nonu /ˈnonuː/ adj. fancy *nonup /ˈnɔːnuːp/ adj. primitive *noochowag /ˌnɔːɔːˈʧɔːwaːg/ n. garbage, trash *noots /ˈnooʦ/ v. sleep; n. dream *nop /noːp/ v. laugh *nop /nɔːp/ v. scream *nopa /ˈnopaː/ n. mustard *nopa /ˈnɔːpaː/ v. desert *nope /ˈnɔːpɛː/ n. apparatus *nopewa /noːˈpɛːwaː/ n. mother *nopig /ˈnɔːpiːg/ n. supper *nopij /ˈnɔːpiːʤ/ adj. nasty *nopis /ˈnopiːs/ n. mathematics *nopis /ˈnɔːpiːs/ n. dune *nopo /ˈnopɔ/ n. tablet *nopo /ˈnɔːpɔ/ n. adjustment *nopox /ˈnɔːpɔx/ v. spectate *noptep /ˈnɔːpteːp/ adj. dumb *noptot /ˈnɔːptoːt/ n. asteroid *noses /ˈnɔːsɛːs/ adj. daunting *nosets /ˈnoseːʦ/ v. sketch *nosombattu /ˌnɔːsɔːmˈbaːttuː/ v. strip *nosompe /nɔːˈsɔmpɛː/ n. sovereign *nosos /ˈnosɔs/ n. pottery *nosots /ˈnɔːsɔːʦ/ v. behave (act) *nospoo /nɔːsˈpoːɔː/ v. last *nostog /ˈnɔːstɔːg/ n. giant *nostumpo /nɔːsˈtuːmpo/ adj. outside *not /noːt/ prep. against *not /nɔːt/ n. shirt *noti /ˈnotiː/ n. cereal *noto /ˈnɔːtɔ/ n. evening *notseg /ˈnoʦeg/ n. column *notseg /ˈnɔːʦeg/ adj. anxious *notsi /ˈnoʦi/ v. pace *notso /ˈnɔːtsoː/ n. accent *notsone /nɔːˈʦɔnɛː/ n. wildlife *nottut /ˈnɔːttuːt/ adj. elusive *nottutwuni /ˌnɔːttuˈtwuniː/ adj. small *notwechopo /ˌnɔːtweːˈʧɔːpɔ/ n. criteria *notwo /ˈnɔːtwɔː/ adj. pregnant *notwop /ˈnɔːtwɔːp/ v. shatter *notyim /ˈnotjiːm/ v. behave (well) *nou /ˈnɔːuː/ n. series *nowa /ˈnowaː/ n. dragon *nowa /ˈnɔːwa/ v. rock (move back and forth) *nowed /ˈnɔːwɛːd/ n. tail *nowek /ˈnɔːwɛːk/ n. contempt *noweya /noːˈwɛːja/ n. tribute *nowi /ˈnɔːwiː/ adj. mature *nowo /ˈnɔːwɔ/ n. jewel *nowod /ˈnowɔd/ n. specimen *noxe /ˈnɔːxɛː/ v. sign *noxim /ˈnɔːɣim/ n. waiter/waitress *noxo /ˈnoxɔː/ interj. okay *noxo /ˈnɔːɣɔː/ n. cell *noxox /ˈnoxɔx/ n. pedal *noy /noːj/ v. play *noy /nɔːj/ adj. fragile *noya /ˈnɔːja/ adv. anymore *noyampe /nɔːˈjampeː/ n. storm *noyay /ˈnojaːj/ adj. radical *noyay /ˈnɔːjaj/ interj. goodbye *noyi /ˈnojiː/ pron. plenty *noyip /ˈnojiːp/ v. mumble *noyiy /ˈnojiːj/ v. lodge *noyup /ˈnojuːp/ n. final *nozyo /ˈnozjɔː/ v. stalk *nozyoy /ˈnozjɔːj/ n. adult *nu'im /ˈnuʔim/ n. militia *nubentiso /ˌnubenˈtisɔː/ v. sip *nubetye /nuˈbɛːtjeː/ n. dawn *nuda /ˈnudaː/ v. replace *nudombadzo /ˌnudɔmˈbaːʣɔ/ n. source *nudyonte /nuˈdjoːntɛ/ v. render *nue /ˈnuɛ/ v. agree *nugembok /nuˈgemboːk/ n. paper *nugot /ˈnugɔt/ adv. close *nuketti /nuˈkettiː/ v. row *numam /ˈnumaːm/ n. praise *numbu /ˈnumbu/ n. conquest *numbuntente /ˌnumbuːnˈtɛːnteː/ adj. fertile *numim /ˈnumiːm/ n. yacht *numo /ˈnumoː/ n. wife *numpopombam /ˌnumpɔːˈpɔmbam/ n. ticket *nuna /ˈnuna/ adv. down *nunats /ˈnunaːʦ/ n. range *nundembe /nunˈdeːmbɛː/ adj. dubious *nundembue /ˌnundeːmˈbuːɛː/ v. jump *nune /ˈnunɛː/ n. apartment *nunsinso /nunˈsiːnso/ n. thorn *nunso /ˈnunsɔː/ v. tangle *nuntem /ˈnuntɛm/ n. roof *nuogene /ˌnuoːˈgenɛː/ n. back (of body), back (reverse side); adv. back *nupintida /ˌnupiːnˈtidaː/ n. iron *nupondo /nuˈpɔndo/ n. floor, bottom (lowest part); adv. under *nuptut /ˈnuptut/ adj. rugged *nuptuuso /ˌnuptuˈuːsɔː/ n. diagram *nuttu /ˈnuttu/ n. data *nutyo /ˈnutjo/ n. eclipse *nuwek /ˈnuwɛːk/ n. dream *nuwi /ˈnuwiː/ v. afford *nuwonu /nuˈwɔnuː/ n. stew *nuxente /nuˈɣeːnteː/ v. crunch *nuyemuy /nuˈjɛːmuːj/ adj. better *nuyinetso /ˌnujiːˈnɛːʦɔ/ n. opposite *nuyotyewa /ˌnujɔˈtjeːwa/ v. freeze *nuzyimbu /nuˈzjiːmbuː/ adv. neither *o /oː/ prep. by *o /ɔ/ adv. around *o /ɔː/ v. need *obe /ˈobɛː/ n. chord *oche /ˈɔːʧe/ adj. deadly *ocheba /oːˈʧɛːbaː/ n. price *ochek /ˈoʧɛːk/ n. minute *ocho /ˈɔʧɔ/ v. grind *ocho /ˈɔːʧɔː/ n. knife *ochok /ˈɔːʧɔːk/ n. sphere *od /ɔːd/ n. band *oda /ˈodaː/ n. cloak *ode /ˈode/ n. course *ode /ˈɔːdɛː/ adv. forward *odembu /oːˈdembuː/ v. avert *odju /ˈɔdʤuː/ n. wardrobe *odju /ˈɔːdʤu/ n. nation *odyo /ˈɔːdjoː/ n. car *odyompepte /ˌɔːdjoːmˈpɛpteː/ n. resemblance *odzo /ˈɔːʣɔ/ n. season *oe /ˈoeː/ v. whisper *oe /ˈoɛː/ v. attend *oegep /ɔːˈɛːgɛːp/ adv. recently *oem /ˈoɛm/ n. saw *oem /ˈoɛːm/ v. choke *oembondentindod /ˌɔːɛːmˌboːndɛnˈtindod/ adv. suddenly *oenises /ˌɔːɛːˈnisɛːs/ adv. simply *oewuwoxo /ɔːˌɛːwuːˈwɔxɔ/ adv. quickly *oge /ˈɔːgɛː/ n. inn *ogeze /ɔːˈgeːzɛː/ n. house *ogot /ˈɔːgɔːt/ v. blame *oi /ˈɔːi/ n. rag *ois /ˈoiːs/ n. spy *oka /ˈɔːkaː/ v. smash *okam /ˈokaːm/ adv. therefore *okay /ˈɔːkaːj/ adj. rough *oke /ˈoke/ prep. at *oke /ˈɔːke/ v. ignore *oke /ˈɔːkɛː/ n. candle *oko /ˈɔːkɔ/ n. emotion *oma /ˈɔːmaː/ v. sail *omba /ˈɔmba/ v. separate *omba /ˈɔːmba/ n. chin *omba /ˈɔːmbaː/ v. discourage *ombam /ˈɔːmbam/ prep. except, besides *ombam /ˈɔːmbaːm/ n. message *ombe /ˈombɛː/ v. refer *ombe /ˈɔːmbɛː/ v. audit *ombex /ˈombɛːɣ/ n. danger *ombi /ˈɔːmbiː/ n. controversy *ombu /ˈɔːmbuː/ adv. hardly *ome /ˈomɛː/ v. remove *ome /ˈɔmɛː/ adj. blunt *ome /ˈɔːmɛː/ n. firearm *omi /ˈɔːmiː/ adv. either *omim /ˈɔːmiːm/ n. artery *omiyi /ɔːˈmiːjiː/ adv. home *omo /ˈomoː/ n. island *omo /ˈɔːmoː/ n. fool *omodey /oːˈmɔːdɛːj/ n. driver *omodotsi /ˌoːmɔːˈdotsiː/ n. locksmith *omodouz /ˌoːmɔːˈdouːz/ n. scientist *omodumbe /ˌoːmɔːˈdumbɛː/ n. poet *omokap /oːˈmɔːkaːp/ n. chef *omom /ˈomoːm/ n. member *omomam /oːˈmɔːmaːm/ n. hunter *omomboxepto /oːˌmɔːmboːˈɣɛːptɔː/ n. foreigner *omombukinteuj /ˌoːmɔːmˌbukiːnˈtɛːuʤ/ n. killer *omomede /ˌoːmɔːˈmeːdɛː/ n. visitor *omomoni /ˌoːmɔːˈmɔːniː/ n. dancer *omomote /ˌoːmɔːˈmɔːte/ n. artist *omonaz /oːˈmɔːnaːz/ n. prisoner *omonensoy /ˌoːmɔːˈnɛːnsoj/ n. farmer *omonente /ˌoːmɔːˈnɛːntɛ/ n. thief *omonode /ˌoːmɔːˈnɔːde/ n. painter *omonok /oːˈmɔːnoːk/ n. psychologist *omopat /oːˈmɔːpat/ n. florist *omopez /oːˈmɔːpɛːz/ n. slave *omopumpoempo /ˌoːmɔːˌpumpɔːˈɛːmpo/ n. runner *omosembu /ˌoːmɔːˈseːmbuː/ n. teacher *omotewa /ˌoːmɔːˈtɛːwa/ n. lover *omotgo /ɔːˈmoːtgɔː/ v. attribute *omoti'e /ˌoːmɔːˈtiːʔeː/ n. politician *omowom /oːˈmɔːwoːm/ n. author *omowup /oːˈmɔːwuːp/ n. vendor *omoyaj /oːˈmɔːjaːʤ/ n. gardener *omoyopemodze /ˌoːmɔːˌjɔːpeˈmoːʣɛː/ n. singer *ompe /ˈompeː/ v. explain *ompe /ˈɔːmpeː/ n. property *ompej /ˈɔːmpeːʤ/ v. interpret *ompez /ˈɔːmpɛːz/ adj. private *ompo /ˈompo/ n. swamp *ompo /ˈɔːmpɔː/ n. centre *omu /ˈomuː/ v. hear *omu /ˈɔːmuː/ n. business *omum /ˈomuːm/ n. joy *ona /ˈɔːna/ v. listen *ona /ˈɔːnaː/ n. plague *onamo /ɔːˈnamɔː/ v. amend *onax /ˈonaːx/ n. employer *onde /ˈɔːndeː/ n. ham *ondeg /ˈɔːndɛːg/ n. match *ondembetwe /ˌɔːndeːmˈbɛːtwɛ/ adj. reluctant *ondendese /ˌoːndeːnˈdɛːseː/ v. comply *ondo /ˈɔːndo/ n. vegetable *ondok /ˈɔːndɔːk/ n. road *one /ˈɔnɛː/ n. eyelid *one /ˈɔːnɛː/ adj. little *onendo /ɔːˈnɛːndo/ n. gun *onets /ˈɔːnɛːʦ/ v. assume *oni /ˈɔːniː/ adj. low *onid /ˈoniːd/ n. midst *onimap /ɔːˈniːmaːp/ adj. moral *onit /ˈoniːt/ pron. someone *ono /ˈɔːnoː/ adv. before *onoxe /oːˈnoːxeː/ n. pig *onse /ˈonseː/ n. rise *onse /ˈɔːnseː/ adv. up *onse /ˈɔːnsɛ/ v. vote *onsem /ˈɔːnsɛm/ n. quantum *onsi /ˈonsiː/ v. endorse *onso /ˈonsɔː/ adj. rigid *onte /ˈontɛ/ n. switch *onte /ˈontɛː/ n. trial *onte /ˈɔntɛ/ n. information *onte /ˈɔːnteː/ v. drink *onte /ˈɔːntɛ/ n. text *ontemo /ɔːnˈteːmoː/ adj. cheap *ontetim /ɔːnˈtɛːtiːm/ adj. silent *ontiy /ˈontij/ n. mine *onto /ˈontɔː/ n. scene *onto /ˈɔːntɔː/ n. dictator *ontom /ˈɔːntɔːm/ n. spark *onu /ˈɔːnuː/ v. hum *onup /ˈɔːnuːp/ v. emphasise *oo /ˈooː/ v. mark *oo /ˈɔoː/ v. whistle *oo /ˈɔːoː/ n. print *oo /ˈɔːɔː/ n. motion *oom /ˈɔːɔːm/ n. altar *oots /ˈoɔːʦ/ n. contract *op /ɔːp/ n. choir *opa /ˈɔːpaː/ n. seizure *ope /ˈopɛː/ n. franchise *ope /ˈɔpe/ v. train *ope /ˈɔːpe/ n. silk *ope /ˈɔːpɛː/ n. recognition *opemo /ɔːˈpemoː/ v. rent *opi /ˈɔpiː/ n. woman *opi /ˈɔːpiː/ v. exclaim *opits /ˈɔːpiːʦ/ v. pose *opo /ˈɔːpɔ/ v. wake up *opte /ˈopteː/ n. talent *optop /ˈoptoːp/ n. east *optu /ˈɔːptu/ n. lamb *ose /ˈoseː/ n. nostril *oso /ˈɔːsɔ/ v. complement *oso'oko /ˌɔːsɔːˈʔɔːkɔ/ v. accept *ospi /ˈɔːspiː/ n. modify *ospis /ˈɔːspiːs/ n. brick *ospontetim /ˌɔːspɔːnˈtɛːtiːm/ n. silence *ospu /ˈɔːspu/ n. blade *ospucho /ɔːsˈpuːʧɔː/ n. truth *ospunis /ɔːsˈpuniːs/ n. width *ostu /ˈɔːstu/ n. tenant *ostumpo /ɔːsˈtumpo/ n. cat *ot /ɔːt/ n. loop *otam /ˈɔːtaːm/ n. specialty *ote /ˈɔːte/ adj. effective *otema /oːˈtɛːmaː/ n. impulse *otgu /ˈoːtguː/ v. worth *otse /ˈɔːʦeː/ n. date *otso /ˈoʦɔ/ n. rank (position) *ottu /ˈɔːttuː/ adj. reasonable *otwi /ˈotwiː/ v. haunt *otye /ˈoːtjeː/ v. fail *otye /ˈɔːtjeː/ adj. deep *otye /ˈɔːtjɛ/ n. catalogue *otyem /ˈɔːtjɛm/ n. flu *otyewi /ɔːˈtjeːwiː/ n. supply *otyi /ˈotjiː/ adj. yellow *otyo /ˈotjɔː/ v. equal *otyo /ˈɔːtjo/ v. murder *otyo /ˈɔːtjɔː/ v. shudder *ou /ˈou/ n. flake *ou /ˈoːuː/ n. sand *ou /ˈɔuː/ n. feat *ounte /ɔːˈuːntɛː/ v. strap *ountep /ɔːˈuntɛp/ v. chase *outs /ˈouːʦ/ v. explore *oux /ˈouːx/ n. homeland, motherland *owe /ˈɔːwɛː/ v. criticise *owi /ˈowiː/ n. rake *owi /ˈɔːwiː/ v. spell *oxe /ˈɔːxeː/ n. rail *oxom /ˈoɣɔːm/ adj. coherent *oya /ˈɔːja/ v. regret *oyay /ˈɔːjaːj/ n. disposition *oye /ˈɔːjɛː/ n. salon *oyi /ˈojiː/ n. cigar *oyo /ˈojɔ/ n. way *oyomu /oːˈjɔmuː/ n. bush *oyomumo /ˌoːjɔˈmuːmɔː/ n. drill *oyoonde /ˌɔːjɔˈɔːndɛː/ n. tree *oyot /ˈojɔt/ n. capital *oyu /ˈɔːjuː/ v. enter *ozim /ˈozim/ n. lens *ozye /ˈoːzjɛ/ n. government *ozyey /ˈɔːzjɛj/ adj. robust *ozyo /ˈɔːzjɔː/ n. list *ozyontede /ˌɔːzjonˈtɛdɛː/ n. deed *pa /pa/ adv. more *pa' /paʔ/ n. vine *pad /pad/ n. rebel *pag /pag/ v. respect *pak /pak/ n. boss *pam /pam/ n. north *pas /pas/ n. tuition *pat /pat/ n. flower *pats /paʦ/ v. prop *pay /paj/ adj. precious *paz /paz/ v. defecate *pe /pe/ prep. about *pe /pɛː/ adv. then *pe' /pɛːʔ/ v. snap *pebey /ˈpɛːbɛːj/ n. self *pechod /ˈpɛːʧɔd/ n. fox *pechombe /pɛːˈʧɔːmbɛː/ adj. rich, flavoursome *ped /ped/ v. emit *ped /pɛːd/ n. spectrum *peded /ˈpɛːded/ adj. oral *pedem /ˈpɛːdem/ adj. lucky *pedep /ˈpɛːdɛːp/ adj. rich, wealthy *pedep /ˈpɛːdɛːp/ adj. rare *pedyu /ˈpɛːdju/ v. frown *pedzopokim /ˌpɛːʣoːˈpɔkiːm/ adj. golden *pedzoy /ˈpɛːʣoːj/ adj. messy *pee /ˈpɛːɛː/ n. glue *peeme /pɛːˈeːmɛː/ adj. legal *peg /pɛːg/ n. story *pege /ˈpɛːgeː/ adj. intimate *pegek /ˈpegek/ v. obey *pegey /ˈpɛːgɛːj/ adj. expensive *peid /ˈpɛːiːd/ v. reflect *pej /peʤ/ adj. deliberate *pej /pɛːʤ/ n. fog *pek /pɛːk/ n. bitch *pekam /ˈpɛːkaːm/ v. cry *pekepa /pɛːˈkeːpaː/ adj. healthy *peket /ˈpɛːkeːt/ adj. successful *pem /pem/ n. team *pem /pɛːm/ v. win *pemba /ˈpɛːmbaː/ v. nurture *pembemam /pɛːmˈbɛmaːm/ adj. troublesome *pembente /pɛːmˈbɛntɛː/ adj. painful *pembi /ˈpɛːmbiː/ n. apron *pembop /ˈpɛːmbɔp/ adj. friendly *pembuk /ˈpɛːmbuk/ n. disgust *pembum /ˈpɛːmbuːm/ n. spoon *pembuwe /pɛːmˈbuwɛː/ adj. bloody *pemedop /pɛːˈmɛːdɔp/ adj. homely *pementep /pɛːˈmeːnteːp/ adj. distant *pemetam /pɛːˈmeːtaːm/ adj. ironic *pemomam /pɛːˈmoːmaːm/ adj. industrial *pemowit /pɛːˈmɔːwiːt/ adj. skilled *pempe /ˈpɛːmpeː/ prep. towards *pempes /ˈpɛːmpeːs/ n. visa *pende /ˈpɛːndɛ/ n. magazine *pende /ˈpɛːndɛː/ n. flame *pendet /ˈpɛːndɛt/ n. double *pendet /ˈpɛːndɛːt/ v. thrust *pendo /ˈpɛːndɔː/ n. couple *peney /ˈpɛːnɛːj/ adj. natural *penide /pɛːˈniːdɛː/ adj. economic *peniem /pɛːˈniːɛm/ adj. technological *penimip /pɛːˈniːmiːp/ adj. risky, dangerous *penobatyoche /pɛːˌnɔːbaːˈtjoʧeː/ adj. personal *penodop /pɛːˈnɔːdɔp/ adj. powerful *penome /pɛːˈnomɛː/ adj. divine *penot /ˈpɛːnoːt/ v. limp *pente /ˈpɛːntɛ/ n. struggle *pente /ˈpɛːntɛː/ n. surge *penti /ˈpɛːnti/ adj. wary *pento /ˈpɛːntɔː/ n. temple *peo /ˈpɛːoː/ v. invent *peo /ˈpɛːɔː/ v. graduate *peoj /ˈpɛːɔːʤ/ v. flick *peombex /pɛːˈombɛːɣ/ adj. dangerous *peompo /pɛːˈɔːmpɔː/ adj. central *peoy /ˈpɛːɔːj/ n. light *pep /pɛːp/ neg. not; interj. no *pepe /ˈpɛːpɛː/ n. fish *pepumpede /ˌpɛːpumˈpɛde/ adj. greedy *peso /ˈpɛːsɔ/ adj. easy *pet /pet/ n. terrace *pet /pɛːt/ v. enjoy *pete /ˈpɛːte/ v. sneak *pete /ˈpɛːtɛː/ prep. because *petoche /pɛːˈtɔːʧe/ adj. criminal *pets /pɛːʦ/ v. must *petsap /ˈpɛːʦaːp/ adj. urban *petsas /ˈpɛːʦaːs/ adj. fashionable *petso /ˈpɛːʦɔː/ v. validate *petsog /ˈpɛːʦɔːg/ adj. awesome *pettu /ˈpɛːttu/ v. suck *petye /ˈpɛːtjeː/ adj. basic *peu /ˈpɛːu/ n. parameter *peu /ˈpɛːuː/ n. coin *peweke /pɛːˈwɛkɛː/ adj. sexy *pewop /ˈpɛːwɔp/ adj. dirty *pex /pex/ n. privilege *pex /pɛːx/ n. coffin *pex /pɛːɣ/ v. desire *pexi /ˈpɛːxi/ v. imagine *pexises /pɛːˈɣisɛːs/ adj. evident, obvious *pey /pej/ n. impact *pey /pɛːj/ conj. as *peyebey /pɛːˈjɛːbɛːj/ adj. funny *peyotwip /pɛːˈjɔːtwiːp/ adj. religious *peyu /ˈpɛːjuː/ v. leap *pez /pɛːz/ v. serve *pezats /ˈpɛːzaʦ/ adj. idiotic *peze /ˈpɛːzeː/ v. owe *pezim /ˈpɛːzim/ v. lose *pichek /ˈpiʧɛːk/ n. wedge *pidyu /ˈpidju/ adj. premier *pie /ˈpiɛ/ n. challenge *pie /ˈpiɛː/ n. fiber *piget /ˈpigeːt/ v. impair *pijex /ˈpiʤeːɣ/ n. dust *pikam /ˈpikaːm/ v. assassinate *pimbe /ˈpimbɛː/ adj. competent *pimbim /ˈpimbiːm/ v. contaminate *pime /ˈpimɛː/ n. air *pimpo /ˈpimpo/ n. attention *pimum /ˈpimuːm/ v. stretch *pinde /ˈpindeː/ v. discriminate *pinde /ˈpindɛ/ n. wrinkle *pinded /ˈpindɛd/ adj. approximate *pini /ˈpiniː/ n. wool, fur *pinid /ˈpiniːd/ adj. dark *pinte /ˈpinteː/ n. hammer *pintep /ˈpintɛp/ v. should *pinti /ˈpinti/ n. excerpt *pintip /ˈpintip/ v. prescribe *pinu /ˈpinuː/ v. store *pio /ˈpioː/ n. value *pio /ˈpiɔː/ v. reconcile *pipag /ˈpipag/ n. champagne *pipi /ˈpipiː/ n. dash *pisots /ˈpisɔʦ/ v. can *pitsu /ˈpitsu/ adj. best *piyap /ˈpijap/ n. graphic *piyat /ˈpijaːt/ n. tear *piyiy /ˈpijiːj/ v. arm *piyu /ˈpijuː/ n. border *pize /ˈpizɛː/ n. alien *pizem /ˈpizɛːm/ n. ethic *pizye /ˈpizjɛ/ v. stand *pizyoy /ˈpizjoj/ n. pasta *po /poː/ v. set *pobe /ˈpobɛː/ n. awe *poboy /ˈpobɔj/ n. milk *pod /poːd/ n. concrete *podju /ˈpodʤu/ n. balcony *podze /ˈpoʣeː/ n. fountain *podzim /ˈpoʣim/ n. void *pogek /ˈpogɛːk/ n. crown *poget /ˈpogeːt/ n. receipt *pogot /ˈpogɔt/ v. want *pojex /ˈpoʤeːɣ/ n. democracy *poma /ˈpomaː/ v. disperse *pombam /ˈpombaːm/ adj. efficient *pombo /ˈpombɔː/ adv. somewhere *pombu /ˈpombuː/ n. station *pomi /ˈpomiː/ v. join *pompe /ˈpompɛ/ n. ivory *pondo /ˈpondo/ v. dial *pondo /ˈpondɔː/ n. speed *pone /ˈponɛː/ v. complain *ponsom /ˈponsɔːm/ adj. luxury *ponte /ˈpontɛ/ n. bra *ponto /ˈpontɔː/ adj. serious *poox /ˈpooːɣ/ v. nap *pose /ˈposɛː/ n. incentive *poso /ˈposɔ/ n. toe *posots /ˈposɔːʦ/ n. champion *pot /poːt/ n. button *potgu /ˈpotguː/ adj. various *poti /ˈpotiː/ n. hat *potse /ˈpoʦɛː/ n. outbreak *potso /ˈpotsɔː/ n. crystal *potwop /ˈpotwoːp/ n. divorce *pou /ˈpouː/ v. prevent *powed /ˈpowɛːd/ n. module *powik /ˈpowiːk/ v. intercept *poya /ˈpoja/ v. exercise *poyey /ˈpojɛːj/ adj. narrow *poze /ˈpozɛː/ n. enrollment *pozye /ˈpozjeː/ n. experience *puche /ˈpuʧeː/ n. remnant *puchod /ˈpuʧɔd/ v. burn *pudep /ˈpudeːp/ adj. depressed *puget /ˈpuget/ n. one *pugo /ˈpugɔː/ adj. blank *pukam /ˈpukaːm/ n. twilight *puke /ˈpuke/ adj. cold *pumbaetyom /ˌpumbaːˈɛːtjɔːm/ adj. miniature *pumbam /ˈpumbam/ v. swing *pumbatso /pumˈbatsoː/ adj. aroused (sexually) *pumbaz /ˈpumbaz/ adj. pastoral *pumbeem /pumˈbɛːɛːm/ v. crumble *pumbeyi /pumˈbɛːjiː/ adj. manual *pumbumba /pumˈbuːmba/ v. persist *pumbunto /pumˈbuːntɔː/ n. ammunition *pumecho /puˈmɛːʧɔː/ n. apple *pumem /ˈpumɛːm/ adj. stark *pumpede /pumˈpɛde/ n. greed *pumpoempo /ˌpumpɔːˈɛːmpo/ v. run *pumpots /ˈpumpɔːʦ/ n. cave *pumude /puˈmuːdeː/ n. monopoly *pundoptuboy /ˌpundɔːpˈtubɔj/ v. watch *punot /ˈpunoːt/ adj. optical *punsi /ˈpunsiː/ n. concern *puntoninde /ˌpuntɔːˈniːndɛː/ det. former *puo /ˈpuoː/ adj. viable *pupiyabey /ˌpupiːˈjaːbej/ n. finger *putseo /puˈʦɛːoː/ adj. aggressive *putsutso /putˈsutsɔː/ adj. monetary *puttumbento /ˌputtumˈbɛːntɔː/ adv. better *puumuzyo /ˌpuuˈmuːzjɔː/ n. bowl *puya /ˈpujaː/ adj. precise *puyondo /puˈjɔndɔː/ n. nucleus *puzyoy /ˈpuzjɔːj/ adj. annual *sa /saː/ adv. ago *sam /saːm/ adv. course *sap /saːp/ prep. than *say /saːj/ v. encourage *se /seː/ n. entry *sebey /ˈseːbej/ v. extend *seboy /ˈseːbɔj/ adj. municipal *seche /ˈseːʧe/ n. form *sechok /ˈseːʧɔk/ v. estimate *sechok /ˈseːʧɔːk/ adj. sufficient *sed /seːd/ n. semen *sedo /ˈseːdɔː/ pron. other *sedzem /ˈseːʣeːm/ n. mustache *see /ˈseːɛː/ n. oval *seem /ˈseːɛːm/ n. water *seet /ˈseːɛːt/ n. eagle *seets /ˈseːeːʦ/ n. job *sei /ˈseːiː/ adj. lethal *seim /ˈseːim/ v. ponder *seim /ˈseːiːm/ n. blur *sejex /ˈseːʤeːɣ/ n. hip *sejex /ˈseːʤɛːɣ/ n. allocation *sek /seːk/ adj. physical *sekam /ˈseːkaːm/ adj. vivid *seke /ˈseːkɛː/ v. matter *sekim /ˈseːkiːm/ v. hiss *seko /ˈseːkɔ/ adj. superb *sembam /ˈseːmbam/ n. lion *sembam /ˈseːmbaːm/ v. expose *sembaz /ˈseːmbaz/ adj. huge *sembo /ˈseːmboː/ n. piano *sembok /ˈseːmboːk/ n. prairie *sembu /ˈseːmbuː/ n. school *sembuk /ˈseːmbuk/ n. dog *seme /ˈseːmɛː/ n. integrity *semem /ˈseːmɛːm/ conj. until *semep /ˈseːmɛːp/ n. rep *semi /ˈseːmiː/ v. destroy *semim /ˈseːmiːm/ adj. compatible *semiy /ˈseːmiːj/ v. activate *semo /ˈseːmoː/ adj. pink *sempem /ˈseːmpɛm/ v. glare *sempos /ˈseːmpos/ adv. exactly *semu /ˈseːmuː/ adv. within *semuy /ˈseːmuːj/ det. same *sena /ˈseːnaː/ n. class *sended /ˈseːndɛːd/ n. shame *sendek /ˈseːndɛk/ n. ruler *sendet /ˈseːndeːt/ n. flood *sendo /ˈseːndɔː/ n. locker *sened /ˈseːnɛːd/ n. upper class *seni /ˈseːniː/ adj. tactical *senok /ˈseːnoːk/ n. society *sense /ˈseːnseː/ adj. jealous *sense /ˈseːnsɛ/ conj. not *sensim /ˈseːnsiːm/ num. eight *sente /ˈseːnteː/ v. save (put aside) *sentey /ˈseːnteːj/ n. merchandise *senti /ˈseːnti/ n. fly *sentop /ˈseːntɔːp/ n. widow *senu /ˈseːnuː/ n. effect *senup /ˈseːnuːp/ v. export *sep /seːp/ n. emperor *sepa /ˈseːpaː/ v. supplement *sepe /ˈseːpɛː/ n. atom *sepes /ˈseːpes/ n. priest *sepi /ˈseːpiː/ v. confirm *sepiz /ˈseːpiːz/ v. spawn *sepos /ˈseːpɔs/ adj. major *set /seːt/ v. perceive *seti /ˈseːtiː/ adj. beautiful *setim /ˈseːtiːm/ n. slab *setse /ˈseːʦe/ n. bread *setseg /ˈseːʦeg/ v. classify *setsi /ˈseːʦi/ n. charcoal *setso /ˈseːʦɔː/ n. forest *setsog /ˈseːʦɔg/ n. ass *setsu /ˈseːtsu/ n. courtesy *setwop /ˈseːtwɔːp/ n. cushion *setwu /ˈseːtwu/ n. alphabet *setwup /ˈseːtwup/ n. arm, wing *setyem /ˈseːtjeːm/ n. vacation *setyo /ˈseːtjɔː/ n. claim *setyom /ˈseːtjɔːm/ n. tray *seu /ˈseːuː/ n. sap *seud /ˈseːuːd/ n. pocket *sewa /ˈseːwa/ n. report *sewa /ˈseːwaː/ n. month *sewat /ˈseːwaːt/ adj. acute *sewek /ˈseːwɛːk/ adj. bleak *sewig /ˈseːwiːg/ v. dive *sewit /ˈseːwiːt/ v. doom *sexem /ˈseːɣeːm/ n. mistake, error *sexix /ˈseːxix/ n. leverage *seya /ˈseːjaː/ v. snatch *seyay /ˈseːjaːj/ n. prejudice *seyep /ˈseːjɛːp/ v. chant *seyey /ˈseːjɛːj/ v. close *subexem /suːˈbɛːɣeːm/ n. downtown (commercial area of city) *sumam /ˈsuːmaːm/ n. niche *sumbuk /ˈsuːmbuk/ adj. humble *sumem /ˈsuːmɛːm/ n. compliment *sumeos /suːˈmɛːɔːs/ v. graze *sumom /ˈsuːmɔːm/ adj. big *sumpix /ˈsuːmpiːɣ/ v. push *sumpo /ˈsuːmpɔː/ v. correlate *sunak /ˈsuːnaːk/ n. wrist *sundone /suːnˈdonɛː/ n. variable *sunet /ˈsuːnɛːt/ n. pair *sunina /suːˈniːnaː/ v. discharge *sunti /ˈsuːnti/ n. animal *suntiptip /suːnˈtiptiːp/ n. rainbow *suntitsud /suːnˈtitsuːd/ n. oasis *sunumpox /suːˈnuːmpox/ n. badge *suo /ˈsuːoː/ n. princess *suptuwak /suːpˈtuwaːk/ v. hire *suya /ˈsuːja/ n. potato *suziom /suːˈziɔːm/ n. elastic *ta /taː/ n. organisation *tam /taːm/ n. trigger *tap /taːp/ n. verse *tay /taːj/ n. board *tebe /ˈtɛːbɛː/ adj. selected *tebo /ˈtɛːbɔː/ n. century *teche /ˈtɛːʧɛː/ n. volume *tegok /ˈtɛːgɔk/ adj. random *temba /ˈtɛːmbaː/ n. kid *tembuj /ˈtɛːmbuːʤ/ n. beetle *tembuk /ˈtɛːmbuk/ adj. armed *temi /ˈtɛːmiː/ v. deliver *temu /ˈtɛːmuː/ n. jungle *tende /ˈtɛːndɛ/ v. split *tende /ˈtɛːndɛː/ v. debate *tendek /ˈtɛːndeːk/ v. forget *tendek /ˈtɛːndɛk/ adv. aside *tendet /ˈtɛːndɛːt/ n. glory *tene /ˈtɛːnɛː/ n. sketch *tenod /ˈtɛːnoːd/ prep. upon *tentem /ˈtɛːntɛm/ adj. sober *teo /ˈtɛːɔː/ n. siren *tepej /ˈtɛːpeʤ/ v. remark *tepij /ˈtɛːpiːʤ/ adj. cozy *tetyem /ˈtɛːtjɛm/ v. search *tetyi /ˈtɛːtjiː/ n. mirror *teuts /ˈtɛːuʦ/ n. homicide *tewa /ˈtɛːwa/ v. love *texox /ˈtɛːxɔx/ v. say *ti /tiː/ pron. he/she/it *ti /tiː/ v. may *ti'e /ˈtiːʔeː/ n. politics *ti'i /ˈtiːʔi/ v. interrogate *tibep /ˈtiːbɛːp/ n. tunnel *tibo /ˈtiːbɔː/ n. ambassador *tiche /ˈtiːʧeː/ n. rubber *tid /tiːd/ n. screw *tig /tiːg/ n. chair *tii /ˈtiːi/ v. hop *tii /ˈtiːiː/ adv. certainly *tij /tiːʤ/ adj. keen *tik /tiːk/ prep. after *tike /ˈtiːkɛː/ adj. frequent *tiko /ˈtiːkɔ/ n. swamp *tim /tiːm/ conj. even *timbi /ˈtiːmbiː/ v. bluff *timbik /ˈtiːmbiːk/ v. doubt *timbu /ˈtiːmbuː/ v. flush *timbude /tiːmˈbuːdɛː/ n. moisture *timbuk /ˈtiːmbuk/ n. carpet *timiy /ˈtiːmiːj/ v. detect *timpets /ˈtiːmpɛːʦ/ n. dialect *timpo /ˈtiːmpɔː/ v. concentrate *timponakem /ˌtiːmpɔːˈnaːkem/ v. mock *timpottuptup /ˌtiːmpɔːtˈtuːptup/ v. fetch *timu /ˈtiːmuː/ n. branch *timumbatse /ˌtiːmuːmˈbaʦɛː/ v. flirt *tina /ˈtiːnaː/ v. sit *tinat /ˈtiːnaːt/ adj. bizarre *tinde /ˈtiːndɛ/ prep. versus *tindenad /tiːnˈdɛnaːd/ v. surrender *tindentim /tiːnˈdɛntim/ n. canopy *tindok /ˈtiːndɔːk/ adj. sad *tini /ˈtiːniː/ n. bracelet *tinid /ˈtiːniːd/ n. violin *tininte /tiːˈninteː/ v. accompany *tinse /ˈtiːnseː/ n. stripe *tinsey /ˈtiːnseːj/ n. mail *tinso /ˈtiːnsɔː/ n. dealer *tinteke /tiːnˈteːke/ prep. over *tintey /ˈtiːntɛːj/ n. granite *tinti /ˈtiːnti/ v. thank *tintoy /ˈtiːntɔːj/ n. doctrine *tinug /ˈtiːnuːg/ n. vinegar *tiokowe /ˌtiːɔːˈkɔwɛː/ n. leisure *tioto /tiːˈoːtɔ/ n. accessory *tip /tiːp/ v. pull *tipo /ˈtiːpɔ/ n. lyrics *tipombiwi /ˌtiːpɔmˈbiːwiː/ n. tribunal *tipozyoy /tiːˈpɔzjɔːj/ n. canvas *tis /tiːs/ n. hair (of head) *tisose /tiːˈsɔsɛː/ adv. barely *tisots /ˈtiːsɔːʦ/ v. stay, remain *tit /tiːt/ adv. anyway *titem /ˈtiːtɛːm/ n. train *titse /ˈtiːʦɛː/ n. equipment *titwombampoz /ˌtiːtwɔːmˈbaːmpoz/ v. comprehend *titwu /ˈtiːtwu/ n. existence *tityo /ˈtiːtjo/ n. junk *tix /tiːx/ v. oppress *tix /tiːɣ/ adj. pragmatic *tixosetwo /ˌtiːxɔːˈseːtwɔː/ v. kiss; v. embrace *tiy /tiːj/ n. slope *tiyi /ˈtiːjiː/ n. spinach *tiyop /ˈtiːjɔp/ adj. relevant *tiyopemodze /tiːˌjɔːpeˈmoːʣɛː/ v. sing *tiyot /ˈtiːjɔt/ n. world *tiz /tiːz/ n. group *tize /ˈtiːzɛ/ n. noise, rumour *tizyeots /tiːˈzjɛoʦ/ n. dean *to /to/ pron. him/her/it *to /tɔː/ adj. right (correct) *to bo /tɔː bɔ/ pron. ours *to ka /tɔː kaː/ pron. theirs *to med /tɔː meːd/ pron. yours (pl.) *to nod /tɔː nɔːd/ pron. mine *to ti /tɔː tiː/ pron. his/hers/its *to xoy /tɔː xɔj/ pron. yours *toba /ˈtɔːbaː/ adj. extinct *tobo /ˈtɔːbɔ/ n. canyon *tobop /ˈtɔːbɔːp/ n. trader *toboy /ˈtɔːbɔːj/ v. entail *toche /ˈtɔːʧe/ n. crime *toche'em /tɔːˈʧeːʔeːm/ n. taxi *toched /ˈtɔːʧeːd/ v. decorate *tode /ˈtɔːdeː/ adj. aesthetic *todot /ˈtɔːdɔːt/ n. corner *todzo /ˈtɔːʣɔː/ v. mimic *toe /ˈtɔːɛː/ adj. mean *toge /ˈtɔːgeː/ n. page *toge /ˈtɔːgɛː/ adj. median *togechepax /ˌtɔːgeˈʧepaːx/ n. community *togek /ˈtɔːgek/ n. arc *toget /ˈtɔːgeːt/ v. fertilise *toichoba /ˌtɔːiˈʧɔbaː/ v. smell (sense with nose) *toimbu /tɔːˈiːmbuː/ v. dismantle *toit /ˈtɔːiːt/ v. complicate *tok /tɔːk/ n. circle *toka /ˈtɔːkaː/ n. rice *tokam /ˈtɔːkaːm/ v. dominate *toki /ˈtɔːkiː/ n. knot *toko /ˈtɔːkɔː/ adj. exempt *tom /tɔːm/ adj. sour *toma /ˈtɔːmaː/ v. compel *tomadzee /ˌtɔːmaːˈʣɛːɛː/ adj. mandatory *tomay /ˈtɔːmaːj/ v. bounce *tomba' /ˈtɔːmbaʔ/ adj. conscious *tombacho /tɔːmˈbaʧɔː/ v. veto *tombax /ˈtɔːmbaːɣ/ n. candy *tombe /ˈtɔːmbɛː/ pron. everyone *tombem /ˈtɔːmbɛːm/ v. certify *tombi /ˈtɔːmbiː/ adj. short *tombim /ˈtɔːmbiːm/ n. rookie *tome /ˈtɔːmɛː/ v. retrieve *tomebo /tɔːˈmɛːbɔː/ n. ship *tomep /ˈtɔːmɛːp/ v. accuse *tomi /ˈtɔːmiː/ v. relieve *tomim /ˈtɔːmiːm/ n. repertoire *tomipag /tɔːˈmiːpag/ v. volunteer *tomiy /ˈtɔːmiːj/ v. drift *tomo /ˈtɔːmoː/ pron. somebody *tomo /ˈtɔːmɔː/ adv. tonight *tomom /ˈtɔːmɔːm/ v. consult *tompe /ˈtɔːmpeː/ v. surprise *tompe /ˈtɔːmpɛ/ adj. polar *tompexoka /ˌtɔːmpeːˈxɔːkaː/ adj. chief *tompo /ˈtɔːmpɔː/ n. elimination *tomum /ˈtɔːmuːm/ n. deputy *tonak /ˈtɔːnaːk/ adj. popular *tonats /ˈtɔːnaːʦ/ n. brow *tonde /ˈtɔːndeː/ n. anthropology *tonde /ˈtɔːndɛ/ adj. federal *tonde /ˈtɔːndɛː/ n. purpose *tondemoy /tɔːnˈdɛːmoːj/ v. stroll *tondende /tɔːnˈdɛndɛː/ adj. blonde *tondit /ˈtɔːndit/ adj. stunning *tondo /ˈtɔːndɔː/ n. site *tonek /ˈtɔːnɛːk/ n. destination *tonepo /tɔːˈnɛːpɔ/ n. punch *toni /ˈtɔːniː/ n. machine *tono /ˈtɔːnoː/ v. rotate *tonot /ˈtɔːnoːt/ det. less *tonseje /tɔːnˈsɛʤeː/ det. most *tonsoyached /ˌtɔːnsɔːˈjaːʧed/ n. prototype *tonte /ˈtɔːnteː/ n. packet *tonte /ˈtɔːntɛː/ adj. equal *tonti /ˈtɔːnti/ n. herd *tontip /ˈtɔːntip/ n. hull *tontonempox /ˌtɔːntɔːˈnɛːmpox/ n. whip *tonuge /tɔːˈnuːgeː/ n. battle *tonuxo /tɔːˈnuːɣɔː/ adj. excess *top /tɔːp/ adj. light (weight), fragile *topi /ˈtɔːpiː/ adj. anonymous *topog /ˈtɔːpɔg/ v. abolish *topoz /ˈtɔːpɔz/ v. squeeze *toptep /ˈtɔːpteːp/ det. whatever *topto /ˈtɔːptoː/ v. draw *toso /ˈtɔːsɔ/ v. rob *tostig /ˈtɔːstiːg/ n. examine *tostu /ˈtɔːstu/ n. morning *tot /tɔːt/ v. rest *totam /ˈtɔːtaːm/ n. flock *tote /ˈtɔːte/ n. tattoo *totoendo /ˌtɔːtɔˈɛːndo/ v. panic *totse /ˈtɔːʦɛː/ adj. available *totso /ˈtɔːtsoː/ v. pity *tottodyuzye /ˌtɔːttoːˈdjuzjɛ/ adj. favourite *totwe /ˈtɔːtweː/ adj. ripe *totwi /ˈtɔːtwiː/ n. standard *totwo /ˈtɔːtwoː/ v. miss (not hit), miss (not take advantage of) *totwu /ˈtɔːtwu/ v. supervise *totye /ˈtɔːtjɛ/ adj. interior *totyem /ˈtɔːtjɛm/ n. predecessor *totyi /ˈtɔːtjiː/ n. torso *totyo /ˈtɔːtjɔː/ adj. normal *totyobo /tɔːˈtjobɔ/ n. prose *tou /ˈtɔːuː/ adv. instead *toumuke /ˌtɔːuːˈmuːkɛː/ v. fulfil *towa /ˈtɔːwa/ n. acquaintance *towa /ˈtɔːwaː/ adj. exclusive *towag /ˈtɔːwaːg/ v. meditate *towi /ˈtɔːwiː/ v. reach *towik /ˈtɔːwiːk/ n. lipstick *tox bo /tɔːx bɔ/ pron. to us *tox ka /tɔːx kaː/ pron. to them *tox med /tɔːx meːd/ pron. to you (pl.) *tox nod /tɔːx nɔːd/ pron. to me *tox ti /tɔːx tiː/ pron. to him/her/it *tox xoy /tɔːx xɔj/ pron. to you *toxe /ˈtɔːɣeː/ v. exclude *toxij /ˈtɔːxiʤ/ v. dismiss *toxipayap /ˌtɔːɣiˈpaːjaːp/ n. habitat *toy /tɔːj/ n. fan *toya /ˈtɔːja/ adj. straight *toyap /ˈtɔːjaːp/ v. tug *toye /ˈtɔːjɛː/ n. security *toyiy /ˈtɔːjiːj/ adv. best *toyo /ˈtɔːjɔ/ adj. amazing *toyoxo /tɔːˈjɔxɔː/ v. align *toyu /ˈtɔːjuː/ n. slogan *toze /ˈtɔːzɛ/ n. assassin *tozim /ˈtɔːzim/ adj. common *tozindontey /ˌtɔːzinˈdɔːntɛːj/ n. bird, penis *tozyey /ˈtɔːzjeːj/ v. start, begin *tozyo /ˈtɔːzjɔː/ n. sorrow *tozyuy /ˈtɔːzjuj/ n. transplant *tsa /ʦaː/ det. more *tsa' /ʦaːʔ/ n. feather *tsad /ʦaːd/ adj. other *tsag /ʦaːg/ n. publisher *tsaj /ʦaːʤ/ n. stump *tsak /ʦaːk/ n. winter *tsam /ʦaːm/ v. throw *tsap /ʦaːp/ n. city *tsas /ʦaːs/ n. fashion *tsat /ʦaːt/ n. net *tsats /ʦaːʦ/ adv. below *tsax /ʦaːx/ n. delight *tsax /ʦaːɣ/ adv. meanwhile *tsay /ʦaːj/ v. would *tso /ʦɔː/ v. return, go back *tso'em /ˈʦɔːʔɛːm/ v. copy *tsocho /ˈʦɔːʧɔː/ adj. adjacent *tsochod /ˈʦɔːʧɔd/ n. scout *tsodap /ˈʦɔːdaːp/ adj. right (direction) *tsoe /ˈʦɔːɛ/ adj. perfect *tsoe /ˈʦɔːɛː/ n. goose *tsogemi /ʦɔːˈgeːmiː/ adj. authentic *tsoi /ˈʦɔːiː/ adv. back *tsoka /ˈʦɔːkaː/ v. hurry *tsokom /ˈʦɔːkɔm/ n. custom *tsom /ʦɔːm/ v. hide *tsomba /ˈʦɔːmbaː/ v. cheer *tsombabep /ʦɔːmˈbabɛːp/ v. incorporate *tsombax /ˈʦɔːmbaːɣ/ n. foe *tsomip /ˈʦɔːmiːp/ adj. fake *tsompeba /ʦɔːmˈpɛːbaː/ adj. homosexual *tsompiz /ˈʦɔːmpiːz/ v. sweat *tsompots /ˈʦɔːmpoʦ/ n. rubbish *tsonded /ˈʦɔːndɛːd/ n. role *tsondede /ʦɔːnˈdeːde/ v. subsidize *tsondege /ʦɔːnˈdɛːge/ v. allocate *tsondemem /ʦɔːnˈdɛːmɛːm/ n. weapon *tsondenimbij /ˌʦɔːndɛˈniːmbiːʤ/ v. dodge *tsondit /ˈʦɔːndit/ adj. fat; n. fat *tsoninok /ʦɔːˈniːnoːk/ adj. passive *tsonte /ˈʦɔːnteː/ n. liver *tsontemimbi /ˌʦɔːntɛˈmiːmbiː/ n. bass *tsontey /ˈʦɔːntɛːj/ adj. main *tsontimidop /ˌʦɔːntiˈmiːdɔp/ v. drain *tsoo /ˈʦɔːɔː/ adj. marital *tsoonet /ʦɔːˈoːnɛːt/ n. edge *tsoots /ˈʦɔːɔːʦ/ n. liberty *tsopots /ˈʦɔːpɔʦ/ n. sickness *tsotettombu /ˌʦɔːtetˈtɔːmbu/ n. forecast *tsoto /ˈʦɔːtɔ/ v. confuse *tsotsunad /ʦɔːtˈsuːnaːd/ adv. here *tsottut /ˈʦɔːttut/ n. parent *tsotye /ˈʦɔːtjɛ/ n. napkin *tsotyom /ˈʦɔːtjɔːm/ n. hazard *tsougot /ʦɔːˈugɔːt/ v. scoop *tsowad /ˈʦɔːwad/ n. bud *tsoya /ˈʦɔːjaː/ v. slash *tsoyap /ˈʦɔːjap/ n. trade *tsoyuy /ˈʦɔːjuːj/ n. cathedral *tsozyinte /ʦɔːˈzjiːntɛ/ n. doctor *u /uː/ v. hold *ucho /ˈuːʧɔː/ adj. true *udembim /uˈdɛːmbiːm/ n. fury *udzeende /ˌuʣeːˈɛːndɛː/ v. rape *ueo /uːˈɛːoː/ n. editor *ugo /ˈuːgɔː/ n. package *ugone /uˈgɔnɛː/ n. amount *uits /ˈuiːʦ/ v. follow *uitso /uːˈiʦɔ/ v. proclaim *uji /ˈuʤi/ n. bicycle *uk /uk/ art. the (m. pl. nominative) *uke /ˈuːkɛː/ n. mercy *ukondende /ˌukɔnˈdɛːndɛ/ n. extent *ukotende /ˌuːkɔˈtɛːndɛː/ n. earring *ukpi /ˈuːkpiː/ n. tax *umatyemo /ˌumaːˈtjɛmɔː/ adj. vicious *umba /ˈumba/ n. film *umba /ˈumbaː/ v. satisfy *umba /ˈuːmbaː/ n. war *umbayiux /ˌumbaˈjiːuːx/ v. pledge *umbie /umˈbiːɛː/ adj. petty *umbim /ˈumbiːm/ adj. credible *umbimbintom /ˌumbiːmˈbiːntɔːm/ n. hoof *umbime /umˈbiːmɛː/ adj. prestigious *umbimey /umˈbiːmɛːj/ prep. out *umbonto /uːmˈboːntɔː/ n. peasant *umompej /uˈmoːmpɛːʤ/ n. nurse *umondezyo /ˌuːmoːnˈdɛːzjɔː/ adj. objective *umop /ˈumoːp/ n. fear *umpes /ˈumpɛːs/ v. replicate *umpo /ˈumpo/ n. bath *una /ˈuːnaː/ n. shoulder *unat /ˈunaːt/ n. discourse *undemop /unˈdɛːmoːp/ n. offspring *undo /ˈundo/ v. cause *undo /ˈuːndo/ v. depend *undok /ˈundɔːk/ n. tire *undompeki /ˌundɔːmˈpɛːkiː/ v. affiliate *undonomo /ˌundɔːˈnoːmoː/ adj. vulgar *une /ˈuːnɛː/ n. drawer *unepe /uˈnɛːpe/ adj. direct *uni /ˈuːniː/ v. affirm *unima /uˈniːmaː/ n. detail *unis /ˈuniːs/ adj. wide *unso /ˈunsɔː/ v. pollute *unte /ˈuntɛː/ v. foster *untentepa /ˌuːntɛnˈtɛːpa/ v. fumble *untep /ˈuntɛːp/ prep. onto *untinente /ˌuntiˈnɛːnteː/ det. each *unto /ˈuntɔː/ n. gut *unuyedjo /ˌunuːˈjɛːdʤɔː/ n. impeachment *uo /ˈuːɔː/ n. chore *upatwup /uˈpatwup/ adj. volatile *upe /ˈupɛː/ adj. proud *upechek /uˈpɛːʧeːk/ n. fantasy *upomou /ˌupɔˈmɔːuː/ adj. clear *uponandot /ˌupɔˈnandɔːt/ v. obsess *upti /ˈuptiː/ n. echo *uptompex /upˈtoːmpeːx/ n. passion *uptu /ˈuːptu/ n. cow *uses /ˈuseːs/ n. motor *uspontoba /ˌuspɔːnˈtɔːbaː/ n. compartment *utedopa /ˌuteˈdɔpaː/ n. pumpkin *utege /uːˈtegeː/ n. detention *utse /ˈuːʦɛː/ adj. cool (fashionable) *utsodeu /ˌuːʦɔːˈdeuː/ v. translate *utwoninde /ˌuːtwɔːˈniːndɛː/ n. altitude *utwop /ˈutwɔːp/ n. haven *utwumbimpe /ˌutwumˈbiːmpɛ/ v. take out *utyim /ˈutjiːm/ n. soil *utyontoko /ˌutjonˈtɔːkɔ/ n. revenge *uukite /ˌuuːˈkiːte/ n. casino *uwa /ˈuwa/ v. execute *uwembo /uːˈwɛːmboː/ v. bring *uxomatso /ˌuːɣɔːˈmaːʦɔː/ n. image *uxowau /ˌuɣɔːˈwaːu/ n. work *uyanombim /ˌujaːˈnoːmbiːm/ n. banner *uyantey /uˈjantɛj/ n. pork *uye /ˈujɛː/ n. need *uzem /ˈuzeːm/ adj. adolescent *uzyu /ˈuzju/ n. shit *wa /waː/ n. elbow *wad /waːd/ n. lake *waj /waːʤ/ n. electron *wak /waːk/ n. result *wam /waːm/ num. zero *wap /waːp/ n. chance *was /waːs/ n. agriculture *wat /waːt/ v. nominate *wax /waːx/ v. transfer *wax /waːɣ/ v. brag *way /waːj/ n. summer *waz /waːz/ n. roster *we /weː/ adj. long *we'em /ˈwɛʔeːm/ v. usher *weba /ˈweːbaː/ adj. violent *weba /ˈwɛbaː/ adj. awkward *webe /ˈweːbɛː/ n. reference *webey /ˈwɛbɛːj/ n. faculty *weboy /ˈweːbɔj/ v. frustrate *wechek /ˈweːʧeːk/ adj. boring *wecho /ˈweːʧɔ/ n. elk *wedap /ˈweːdaːp/ n. sweater *wedo /ˈwɛdɔː/ n. restoration *wedot /ˈweːdɔːt/ n. climate *wedyo /ˈweːdjɔː/ adj. bald *wedyog /ˈweːdjɔːg/ n. licence *wedze /ˈwɛʣeː/ n. circus *wedzom /ˈweːʣɔːm/ v. borrow *wee /ˈweːɛː/ v. rehearse *wee /ˈwɛɛ/ n. slack *weget /ˈwɛgeːt/ v. share *weget /ˈwɛgɛːt/ n. batch *wei /ˈweːi/ adj. suspicious *wei /ˈwɛiː/ n. heap *weig /ˈweːiːg/ prep. rather *weje /ˈweːʤeː/ n. parliament *wejex /ˈweːʤɛːɣ/ adj. domestic *wejoz /ˈwɛʤɔz/ adv. ahead *weke /ˈweːke/ n. sermon *weke /ˈwɛkɛː/ n. sex *wekey /ˈweːkɛːj/ adj. probable *weki /ˈweːkiː/ n. honour *weko /ˈweːkɔ/ v. could *wema /ˈweːmaː/ n. weather *wemam /ˈweːmaːm/ v. explode *wembam /ˈweːmbaːm/ adj. prevalent *wembam /ˈwɛmbam/ n. line *wembi /ˈweːmbiː/ n. tongue, language *wembo /ˈweːmboː/ adj. nude *wembo /ˈweːmbɔː/ v. cut *wembok /ˈweːmboːk/ adj. grim *wembu /ˈwɛmbuː/ n. servant *wembum /ˈweːmbuːm/ adj. academic *wembum /ˈwɛmbuːm/ v. fit *weme /ˈweːmɛː/ n. organisation *weme /ˈwɛmɛː/ v. mourn *wemep /ˈweːmɛːp/ adj. necessary *wemey /ˈweːmɛːj/ n. chest *wemi /ˈweːmiː/ n. guest *wemi /ˈwɛmiː/ v. act *wemiy /ˈwɛmiːj/ v. illuminate *wemo /ˈweːmoː/ n. manager *wemo /ˈwɛmoː/ adj. special *wemom /ˈweːmɔːm/ v. pardon *wemom /ˈwɛmoːm/ v. merge *wemop /ˈweːmoːp/ v. respond *wemoy /ˈweːmoːj/ n. olive *wempe /ˈweːmpeː/ v. arrest *wempe /ˈweːmpɛ/ v. substitute *wempe /ˈwɛmpeː/ prep. beyond *wempe /ˈwɛmpɛ/ n. matrix *wempej /ˈwɛmpɛʤ/ n. hell *wempes /ˈwɛmpɛːs/ adj. bankrupt *wempoj /ˈweːmpoʤ/ adj. confidential *wempox /ˈweːmpɔːx/ v. gather *wemu /ˈweːmuː/ adv. ever *wena /ˈweːnaː/ n. update *wena /ˈwɛnaː/ n. fit *wende /ˈweːndeː/ n. constitution *wende /ˈweːndɛ/ n. continent *wende /ˈwɛndeː/ adv. far *wended /ˈweːndeːd/ adj. automatic *wendeg /ˈweːndeːg/ n. molecule *wendeg /ˈwɛndɛg/ v. adapt *wendi /ˈwɛndi/ v. confess *wene /ˈweːnɛː/ n. waiter *wene /ˈwɛnɛː/ v. find *wenes /ˈwɛnɛːs/ n. sum *weni /ˈwɛniː/ conj. unless *weno /ˈweːnoː/ n. tour *wenok /ˈweːnoːk/ n. memorial *wense /ˈweːnseː/ n. word *wensi /ˈwɛnsiː/ n. manner *wensom /ˈwɛnsɔːm/ v. humiliate *wensoy /ˈweːnsɔːj/ n. meat, fish *wente /ˈweːntɛ/ n. beak *wente /ˈwɛntɛ/ v. assign *wentem /ˈweːntɛːm/ v. aim *wentep /ˈweːnteːp/ adj. entire *wenti /ˈweːnti/ n. wedding *wenti /ˈwɛnti/ n. advertisement *wento /ˈweːntɔː/ v. manufacture *wenu /ˈweːnuː/ n. perception *wenu /ˈwɛnuː/ v. combine *weo /ˈweːɔː/ v. migrate *wep /weːp/ n. hose *wepa /ˈwɛpaː/ n. drama *wepe /ˈwɛpɛː/ n. victory *wepex /ˈweːpeɣ/ n. shower *wepex /ˈwɛpex/ n. game *wepo /ˈweːpɔ/ adv. often *wepots /ˈweːpɔʦ/ n. shack *weptit /ˈweːptiːt/ n. village *wepto /ˈwɛptɔː/ n. news *weso /ˈweːsɔː/ n. squirrel *wet /weːt/ v. shine *wete /ˈweːtɛː/ adj. middle *wete /ˈwɛte/ n. wheel *wetem /ˈweːtem/ v. dub *wetim /ˈweːtiːm/ n. residue *weto /ˈweːtɔ/ adj. false *wetse /ˈwɛʦɛː/ n. mouse *wetseg /ˈweːʦeːg/ v. stick *wetsi /ˈweːtsiː/ v. crave *wetso /ˈweːʦɔː/ n. hug *wetsud /ˈweːtsud/ prep. under *wetti /ˈwɛttiː/ n. highlight *wetwe /ˈweːtweː/ v. adopt *wetwe /ˈwɛtwɛ/ v. wind *wetwip /ˈwɛtwiːp/ n. curator *wetye /ˈweːtjɛ/ v. check *wetyem /ˈwɛtjeːm/ n. vest *weu /ˈweːuː/ adj. lone *weu /ˈwɛu/ v. arrange *weu /ˈwɛuː/ n. remains *weud /ˈweːuːd/ n. oyster *weux /ˈweːuːx/ v. poise *wewa /ˈweːwa/ v. present *wewa /ˈwɛwaː/ v. lie *wewad /ˈweːwad/ v. favour *wewe /ˈweːwɛː/ v. assault *wewed /ˈwɛwɛːd/ n. hand *wewit /ˈweːwiːt/ v. blend *wexi /ˈweːxi/ adj. arrogant *wexi /ˈweːɣi/ v. please *wexim /ˈwɛɣim/ n. pear *wexo /ˈweːɣɔː/ n. policy *wexoj /ˈweːxɔʤ/ n. margin *weya /ˈweːjaː/ n. glass *weya /ˈwɛjaː/ n. camera *weyap /ˈweːjaːp/ n. stage *weyap /ˈwɛjap/ v. lay *weyay /ˈweːjaj/ n. gown *weyay /ˈwɛjaːj/ prep. within *weye /ˈwɛjɛː/ n. surface *weyi /ˈweːjiː/ n. transition *weyi /ˈwɛjiː/ adj. portable *weyip /ˈweːjiːp/ n. wine *weyot /ˈwɛjɔt/ adj. significant *weyuy /ˈweːjuːj/ adj. subtle *wezem /ˈweːzeːm/ n. fixture *wezyi /ˈwɛzjiː/ n. interest *wezyoy /ˈweːzjoj/ adj. past *wezyoy /ˈwɛzjɔːj/ v. bother *wo /woː/ adv. enough *wo /wɔ/ v. lead *wod /wɔd/ n. enterprise *wodep /ˈwoːdɛːp/ v. burst *woe /ˈwɔɛː/ adj. single *wok /wɔk/ n. ethnicity *wokey /ˈwɔkej/ adj. benign *wokombombim /ˌwoːkɔmˈbɔːmbiːm/ adj. scarce *wom /woːm/ v. write *wom /wɔm/ adv. how *womam /ˈwoːmaːm/ v. light *womay /ˈwoːmaːj/ n. dump *womba /ˈwoːmbaː/ n. nose *wombam /ˈwɔmbaːm/ n. cult *wombambampi /ˌwoːmbaːmˈbampiː/ n. kink (sharp twist) *wombutem /woːmˈbuːtem/ n. fence *womem /ˈwoːmɛːm/ n. complex *womompetye /ˌwoːmoːmˈpɛtjɛ/ adj. funny *womoy /ˈwɔmoːj/ adj. unfortunate *womu /ˈwoːmuː/ v. divide *womunde /woːˈmuːndɛ/ n. tenure *wona /ˈwɔna/ adj. forensic *wondot /ˈwɔndɔːt/ n. pick *woneno /woːˈnɛːnoː/ adj. damp *wonop /ˈwɔnoːp/ adj. sharp *wonowa /woːˈnoːwaː/ n. evil *wonse /ˈwoːnsɛ/ v. inject *wonsege /woːnˈsɛgɛː/ adv. never *wontemuwik /ˌwoːntɛˈmuːwiːk/ n. suspect *wontodezyo /ˌwoːntɔːˈdɛːzjɔː/ v. swallow *wop /woːp/ adj. explicit *wop /wɔp/ n. dirt *wopobey /woːˈpɔbej/ adv. actually *wosets /ˈwɔsɛːʦ/ n. paradox *wospo /ˈwɔspoː/ n. tradition *wot /wɔt/ v. look *wots /wɔʦ/ v. polish *wotseg /ˈwɔʦeg/ n. conviction *wotsuk /ˈwoːtsuːk/ n. commerce *wottot /ˈwɔttoːt/ adj. far *wou /ˈwɔuː/ n. urine *woy /woːj/ v. giggle *woy /wɔj/ adj. important *woyaba /woːˈjabaː/ n. seed *woye /ˈwoːjɛː/ v. erode *wozyemba /woːˈzjeːmba/ adj. green *wu /wuː/ n. book *wu' /wuːʔ/ v. compile *wubomum /wuːˈbɔmuːm/ v. ignite *wud /wuːd/ n. ball *wuesondo /ˌwuːeːˈsɔndɔː/ v. possess *wug /wuːg/ v. collect *wuika /wuːˈiːkaː/ v. interact *wuj /wuːʤ/ n. activity *wuk /wuːk/ v. tumble *wum /wuːm/ adv. so *wumametgits /ˌwuːmaːˈmɛːtgiːʦ/ n. wind *wumbiu /wuːmˈbiːuː/ v. vow *wumemuy /wuːˈmɛːmuːj/ n. puppet *wumpeichok /ˌwuːmpɛˈiʧɔk/ v. report *wunax /ˈwuːnaːx/ n. cone *wundeg /ˈwuːndɛːg/ v. help *wunet /ˈwuːnɛːt/ adj. custom *wunuem /wuːˈnuːeːm/ adv. eventually *wup /wuːp/ v. sell *wus /wuːs/ n. chain *wut /wuːt/ n. umbrella *wutsood /wuːtˈsoːɔːd/ v. continue *wutti /ˈwuːttiː/ v. spend *wuwejo /wuːˈwɛːʤɔː/ v. detain *wuwoxo /wuːˈwɔxɔ/ adj. quick *wuxombui /ˌwuːxɔmˈbuːi/ n. caution *wuy /wuːj/ v. vary *wuzembi /wuːˈzɛmbiː/ v. wake *wuzyiu /wuːˈzjiːu/ n. credit *xe /ɣe/ det. what *xed /ɣed/ adj. different *xeem /ˈɣeɛm/ n. cheese *xek /ɣek/ n. rope *xempets /ˈɣempɛʦ/ n. symbol *xep /ɣep/ v. hint *xet /ɣet/ n. case *xey /xej/ pron. you *xey /ɣej/ v. jerk *xiche /ˈɣiʧeː/ n. essence *xide /ˈɣidɛː/ adj. rigorous *xidju' /ˈɣidʤuʔ/ n. string *xidze /ˈɣiʣɛː/ n. toy *xie /ˈɣiɛː/ n. carriage *xiem /ˈɣiɛːm/ n. kidney *xijo /ˈɣiʤɔː/ v. reply *xikam /ˈɣikaːm/ adj. moist *xikim /ˈɣikiːm/ v. enhance *ximam /ˈɣimaːm/ adv. again *ximbam /ˈɣimbaːm/ n. vase *ximbi /ˈɣimbiː/ adj. full *ximbim /ˈɣimbiːm/ adj. wrong *ximbix /ˈɣimbiːɣ/ n. luxury *ximbu /ˈɣimbuː/ n. shrine *xime /ˈɣimɛː/ n. design *ximem /ˈɣimɛːm/ n. crest *ximey /ˈɣimɛːj/ v. occur *ximim /ˈɣimiːm/ n. hole, ditch *ximo /ˈɣimoː/ adj. fond *ximom /ˈɣimoːm/ n. coral *ximop /ˈɣimoːp/ n. commodity *ximpets /ˈɣimpɛʦ/ n. shooting star *ximpez /ˈɣimpɛːz/ n. hero *xinag /ˈɣinaːg/ n. cabbage *xinas /ˈɣinas/ n. pedestrian *xindek /ˈɣindɛːk/ adj. purple *xinse /ˈɣinsɛ/ n. horizon *xinsom /ˈɣinsom/ n. voyage *xintem /ˈɣintɛm/ v. prosecute *xintiy /ˈɣintij/ v. flourish *xinto /ˈɣintɔː/ pron. no *xintoy /ˈɣintɔːj/ adj. convenient *xinut /ˈɣinuːt/ n. bait *xinuts /ˈɣinuːʦ/ n. therapy *xises /ˈɣisɛːs/ n. evidence *xistug /ˈɣistug/ adj. urgent *xitam /ˈɣitaːm/ n. soup *xite /ˈɣite/ n. agony *xitseg /ˈɣiʦeːg/ n. snake *xiu /ˈɣiuː/ v. slump *xiwek /ˈɣiwɛːk/ n. moss *xiwet /ˈɣiwɛːt/ n. sample *xiwo /ˈɣiwɔ/ v. block *xo /xɔ/ n. dish *xod /xɔd/ v. defend *xodop /ˈɣodɔːp/ n. oxygen *xog /xɔg/ v. heal *xoj /xɔʤ/ adv. away *xok /xɔk/ n. agency *xoma /ˈɣomaː/ n. sky, (outer) space *xombam /ˈɣombam/ n. hag (old woman) *xomey /ˈɣomɛːj/ v. brake *xomo /ˈɣomoː/ n. adventure *xompo /ˈɣompo/ n. flesh *xonde /ˈɣondeː/ n. part *xondod /ˈɣondod/ n. triangle *xondot /ˈɣondot/ n. thing *xoo /ˈɣooː/ n. archipelago *xop /xɔp/ n. certificate *xope /ˈɣopɛː/ v. advance *xoptup /ˈɣoptup/ adv. nevertheless, regardless, even though *xos /xɔs/ adj. empty *xot /xɔt/ adv. fairly *xots /xɔʦ/ adj. steep *xotsog /ˈɣoʦɔg/ n. worm *xotyo /ˈɣotjo/ n. bag *xou /ˈɣou/ n. bat (club) *xoux /ˈɣouɣ/ adj. gay *xox /xɔɣ/ n. present (gift) *xoy /xɔj/ pron. you *xoyay /ˈɣojaːj/ v. enable *xoz /xɔz/ adj. useful *xu /xuː/ adj. pretty *xubetsukam /ˌxuːbetˈsuːkaːm/ n. arrow *xudokowat /ˌxuːdɔːˈkɔwaːt/ v. breathe *xug /xuːg/ v. stop *xugopenad /ˌxuːgɔːˈpenad/ n. pasture *xuj /xuːʤ/ adj. bad *xuk /xuːk/ v. plant *xum /xuːm/ adv. early *xumbunoned /ˌxuːmbuːˈnoːnɛːd/ v. embarrass *xumpodjitwu /ˌxuːmpodˈʤiːtwu/ n. origin *xunambanek /ˌxuːnamˈbanɛːk/ n. saddle *xunambintey /ˌxuːnaːmˈbiːnteːj/ n. diplomacy *xunantinse /ˌxuːnanˈtinseː/ pron. lots *xundowano /ˌxuːndɔːˈwaːnoː/ n. bow (weapon) *xup /xuːp/ v. hang *xupodanto /ˌxuːpɔˈdaːntɔː/ v. dart *xut /xuːt/ n. education *xuts /xuːʦ/ v. evaporate *xux /xuːx/ n. logo *xuy /xuːj/ adv. else *xuz /xuːz/ conj. when *ya /jaː/ v. let, allow *ya' /jaːʔ/ n. wage *yag /jaːg/ n. hook *yaj /jaːʤ/ n. garden *yak /jaːk/ n. butt *yam /jaːm/ prep. to *yap /jaːp/ prep. above *yas /jaːs/ n. camel *yax /jaːx/ n. ring *yax /jaːɣ/ n. past *yay /jaːj/ v. drown *ye /jɛː/ interj. okay *ye' /jɛːʔ/ n. leg *ye'i /ˈjɛːʔi/ v. influence *yebey /ˈjɛːbɛːj/ n. humour *yeche /ˈjɛːʧeː/ n. costume *yeche /ˈjɛːʧɛː/ v. cater *yecho /ˈjɛːʧɔ/ pron. nobody *yed /jɛːd/ n. frog *yee /ˈjɛːɛː/ adj. alternate *yeem /ˈjɛːɛːm/ adv. always *yeep /ˈjɛːɛːp/ n. mass *yeey /ˈjɛːɛːj/ n. term *yeg /jɛːg/ n. shortage *yej /jɛːʤ/ num. seven *yek /jɛːk/ n. justice *yekem /ˈjɛːkem/ v. brief *yeko /ˈjɛːkɔ/ n. portion *yem /jɛːm/ v. learn *yemba /ˈjɛːmba/ n. sensation *yemba /ˈjɛːmbaː/ v. improve *yeme /ˈjɛːmɛː/ adj. crazy *yemi /ˈjɛːmiː/ n. creek *yemiy /ˈjɛːmiːj/ n. skirt *yemo /ˈjɛːmoː/ v. dispose *yemo /ˈjɛːmɔː/ n. foam *yemom /ˈjɛːmɔːm/ v. remember *yena /ˈjɛːnaː/ n. trophy *yenas /ˈjɛːnas/ v. inhibit *yenats /ˈjɛːnaːʦ/ n. language *yende /ˈjɛːndeː/ adj. naval *yendo /ˈjɛːndɔː/ n. puzzle *yeni /ˈjɛːniː/ v. prove *yente /ˈjɛːntɛ/ v. circulate *yentey /ˈjɛːntɛj/ n. friction *yento /ˈjɛːntɔː/ n. enthusiasm *yenu /ˈjɛːnuː/ v. promote *yeox /ˈjɛːɔːx/ v. save, rescue *yep /jɛːp/ n. flaw *yepa /ˈjɛːpaː/ v. navigate *yepoj /ˈjɛːpɔʤ/ n. size *yes /jɛːs/ n. clothes, clothing *yese /ˈjɛːseː/ n. horse *yese /ˈjɛːsɛː/ adj. possible *yesets /ˈjɛːsɛːʦ/ n. nutrition *yet /jɛːt/ adv. least *yetam /ˈjɛːtaːm/ n. demographic *yeto /ˈjɛːtɔ/ v. exist *yets /jɛːʦ/ n. target *yetto /ˈjɛːttɔː/ n. boyfriend *yetyi /ˈjɛːtjiː/ v. recover *yewo /ˈjɛːwɔ/ v. chuckle *yex /jɛːx/ v. fry *yex /jɛːɣ/ n. spear *yexo /ˈjɛːɣɔː/ n. peach *yey /jɛːj/ n. ant *yeyay /ˈjɛːjaj/ v. breed *yeyu /ˈjɛːjuː/ v. employ *yeyup /ˈjɛːjuːp/ n. recreation *yeyuy /ˈjɛːjuːj/ n. beer *yeze /ˈjɛːzeː/ adj. difficult *yezyi /ˈjɛːzjiː/ n. card *yi /jiː/ conj. because *yibenseni /ˌjiːbenˈsɛniː/ n. record *yiche /ˈjiːʧe/ n. cinnamon *yid /jiːd/ n. country *yide /ˈjiːde/ v. smell (emit odour) *yidoombem /ˌjiːdɔːˈɔːmbɛːm/ v. violate *yidop /ˈjiːdɔp/ v. roll *yie /ˈjiːɛ/ v. gamble *yie /ˈjiːɛː/ adj. fellow *yig /jiːg/ n. spring (season) *yiim /ˈjiːim/ v. sigh *yije'eptu /ˌjiːʤeːˈʔɛptuː/ n. novel *yijex /ˈjiːʤeːɣ/ n. crate *yik /jiːk/ prep. well *yike /ˈjiːkɛː/ adj. shiny *yikimbetim /ˌjiːkiːmˈbɛːtiːm/ n. dome *yim /jiːm/ adj. good *yimba /ˈjiːmba/ v. marry *yimbettu /jiːmˈbɛːttu/ adj. dire *yimbu /ˈjiːmbuː/ n. mosquito *yimo /ˈjiːmɔː/ adj. alone *yimokemba /ˌjiːmoːˈkɛːmbaː/ n. extreme *yimotwip /jiːˈmoːtwiːp/ n. sale *yimpe /ˈjiːmpɛ/ v. bond *yimpechemu /ˌjiːmpeːˈʧɛːmuː/ v. drip *yinana /jiːˈnana/ n. breast *yinax /ˈjiːnax/ adj. overwhelming *yinde /ˈjiːndeː/ v. point *yinde /ˈjiːndɛː/ n. intervention *yinded /ˈjiːndɛd/ v. shave *yindo /ˈjiːndo/ n. witch *yinetseg /jiːˈnɛːʦeːg/ v. spot *yinix /ˈjiːniːx/ v. relax *yinsemiyop /ˌjiːnseːˈmiːjɔp/ n. neighbour *yinteche /jiːnˈteːʧeː/ n. strand *yintep /ˈjiːnteːp/ v. descend *yintinti /jiːnˈtinti/ adj. earnest *yinto /ˈjiːntɔː/ v. insult *yiodet /jiːˈoːdɛːt/ adv. yesterday *yiot /ˈjiːɔːt/ n. insight *yip /jiːp/ n. space (outer) *yipeg /ˈjiːpɛːg/ v. sentence *yis /jiːs/ adj. tangible *yise /ˈjiːseː/ n. credential *yiso /ˈjiːsɔ/ n. orphan *yisos /ˈjiːsɔs/ n. gene *yistug /ˈjiːstuːg/ v. rattle *yit /jiːt/ adj. swift *yitem /ˈjiːtɛːm/ v. require *yits /jiːʦ/ n. castle *yitso /ˈjiːʦɔ/ n. fowl *yitwoyambam /ˌjiːtwoːˈjaːmbaːm/ n. trip *yiuy /ˈjiːuːj/ n. wax *yiwaxoda /ˌjiːwaːˈxɔːdaː/ n. soul *yiwo /ˈjiːwɔ/ n. hatch *yix /jiːx/ adj. accurate *yixe /ˈjiːɣeː/ n. couch, sofa *yiy /jiːj/ adv. where *yiya /ˈjiːjaː/ v. tackle *yiyityemum /ˌjiːjiːˈtjɛmuːm/ n. region *yizyu /ˈjiːzju/ v. fashion *yo /jɔː/ n. child; adj. little *yobe /ˈjɔːbe/ v. hit *yobege /jɔːˈbegɛː/ v. refine *yoche /ˈjɔːʧe/ n. click *yochembipte /ˌjɔːʧemˈbiːpteː/ n. examination *yochotwente /ˌjɔːʧɔːˈtweːntɛː/ n. check *yod /jɔːd/ n. sewage *yode /ˈjɔːdɛː/ n. lust *yodedended /ˌjɔːdeˈdeːndɛd/ n. peninsula *yodyi /ˈjɔːdjiː/ adj. hybrid *yodze' /ˈjɔːʣɛːʔ/ adj. flexible *yodzem /ˈjɔːʣɛːm/ v. conspire *yoe /ˈjɔːɛː/ n. diaper *yoem /ˈjɔːɛːm/ pron. one *yoenax /jɔːˈɛːnax/ n. ritual *yoge /ˈjɔːge/ adj. internal *yogeze /jɔːˈgeːzɛː/ n. mansion *yogot /ˈjɔːgɔːt/ n. despair *yojex /ˈjɔːʤeːɣ/ n. fuse *yok /jɔːk/ n. beam *yoke /ˈjɔːke/ n. schedule *yoketyonsem /ˌjɔːkeˈtjɔːnsɛm/ adj. sore *yoko /ˈjɔːkɔ/ v. wade *yom /jɔːm/ n. stick (of tree) *yoma /ˈjɔːmaː/ adj. tense *yomba /ˈjɔːmbaː/ n. medium *yombaimi /ˌjɔːmbaːˈiːmiː/ v. promise *yombapi /jɔːmˈbapiː/ v. avoid *yombawi /jɔːmˈbawiː/ n. catastrophe *yombem /ˈjɔːmbɛːm/ n. fossil *yombi /ˈjɔːmbiː/ n. clock *yombim /ˈjɔːmbiːm/ v. attack *yome /ˈjɔːmɛː/ v. imply *yomey /ˈjɔːmɛːj/ adj. sure *yomiem /jɔːˈmiːɛːm/ n. history *yominsi /jɔːˈmiːnsiː/ n. spirit *yomom /ˈjɔːmoːm/ n. victim *yomop /ˈjɔːmoːp/ prep. according *yomotsimba /ˌjɔːmoːtˈsiːmbaː/ n. colour *yompe /ˈjɔːmpeː/ v. confine *yompes /ˈjɔːmpeːs/ v. wink *yompo /ˈjɔːmpo/ n. attribute *yompoj /ˈjɔːmpɔːʤ/ n. referendum *yomu /ˈjɔːmuː/ v. choose *yonat /ˈjɔːnaːt/ v. scrape *yonde /ˈjɔːndɛ/ v. smile *yonde /ˈjɔːndɛː/ v. straighten *yondok /ˈjɔːndok/ n. pact *yoneg /ˈjɔːnɛːg/ n. excrement *yoni /ˈjɔːniː/ v. diagnose *yono /ˈjɔːnoː/ adj. whole *yonop /ˈjɔːnoːp/ v. blink *yonsenati /ˌjɔːnsɛˈnaːtiː/ n. foil *yonte /ˈjɔːntɛː/ n. father *yontit /ˈjɔːntit/ v. startle *yonu /ˈjɔːnuː/ n. wilderness *yonuma /jɔːˈnuːmaː/ n. pastry *yop /jɔːp/ n. university *yope /ˈjɔːpɛː/ n. peace *yopemodze /ˌjɔːpeˈmoːʣɛː/ n. song *yopemom /jɔːˈpemɔːm/ v. establish *yopemu /jɔːˈpemuː/ n. bone *yopez /ˈjɔːpez/ n. gum *yopi /ˈjɔːpiː/ n. expression *yoponutse /ˌjɔːpɔˈnuːʦɛː/ conj. but *yosombix /jɔːˈsɔmbiːɣ/ n. individual *yot /jɔːt/ interj. yes *yote /ˈjɔːtɛː/ n. jaw *yotentot /jɔːˈtentɔːt/ v. erase *yoti /ˈjɔːtiː/ v. take *yotseg /ˈjɔːʦɛːg/ pron. nothing *yotsumbawa /ˌjɔːtsumˈbaːwaː/ n. lounge *yotwip /ˈjɔːtwiːp/ n. religion *yotwo /ˈjɔːtwɔː/ v. punish *yotwu /ˈjɔːtwu/ n. sister *yotye /ˈjɔːtjeː/ n. look (appearance) *yotye /ˈjɔːtjɛ/ n. military *yotyem /ˈjɔːtjɛm/ n. copper *yotyo /ˈjɔːtjɔː/ v. disappoint *youdondok /ˌjɔːuˈdɔndɔːk/ prep. in *youmbunig /ˌjɔːuːmˈbuːniːg/ n. trailer *yowad /ˈjɔːwad/ v. teach *yowe /ˈjɔːwɛː/ v. collide *yowi /ˈjɔːwiː/ v. announce *yowid /ˈjɔːwiːd/ n. oath *yowit /ˈjɔːwiːt/ n. chaos *yowo /ˈjɔːwɔ/ n. flow *yoxi /ˈjɔːɣi/ adv. etcetera *yoy /jɔːj/ v. swim *yoya /ˈjɔːja/ n. holiday *yoyap /ˈjɔːjap/ n. strap *yoyop /ˈjɔːjɔp/ v. surround *yozom /ˈjɔːzɔːm/ num. five *yozye /ˈjɔːzjeː/ n. waist *yozye /ˈjɔːzjɛ/ n. paradigm *yozyoy /ˈjɔːzjɔːj/ n. succession *za /za/ conj. and *zad /zad/ n. room (of house) *zag /zag/ prep. near *zaj /zaʤ/ n. life *zak /zak/ v. embrace *zam /zam/ v. fold *zap /zap/ n. chalk *zas /zas/ v. direct *zat /zat/ adj. safe *zats /zaʦ/ n. idiot *zax /zaɣ/ n. berry *zay /zaj/ conj. so *ze /ze/ n. officer *ze' /zeʔ/ n. example *zej /zeʤ/ n. plan *zem /zem/ n. fat *zes /zes/ prep. along *zey /zej/ n. bed *zez /zez/ n. tusk